The Capability of Wickedness
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: A collection of thirty-five wicked tales about Cupcake and Jamie, two children from Burgess caught in a world of darkness.
1. You Fools

Disclaimer: All characters, events, and material related to _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ are owned by William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation. Cover Art by Jake Nickleby.

* * *

><p><span>You Fools<span>

Summary: After the children of Burgess have gone missing, the Guardians risk being pulled into a trap as they venture into Pitch's lair to rescue them. Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Pitch Black, Jack Frost], Jamie Bennett, Cupcake

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost stepped lightly down the stone staircase, keeping his staff close and ready in case of a surprise attack by Pitch or one of his Fearlings. The rest of the Guardians had split up, searching for the seven children from Burgess that had gone missing from their homes in the middle of the night.<p>

The winter spirit had personally witnessed the swarm of police visiting the homes of each child in question. Frantic parents, and no evidence on the whereabouts of their sons and daughters. None that they could see for themselves, anyway. Jack caught sight of Nightmares lurking outside their bedroom windows, listening in on the grown-ups' conversation. He then knew the police would never find them, and that it was up to him and the other Guardians to return them home safely.

With a critical eye, Jack's attention swept across the area. He was so focused on finding the Seven Lights, as North had referred to this group of children, that old memories of being in this ominous place didn't disturb him. Jack kept hearing the familiar laughter of his friends, the acoustics of the lair carried out the comforting sound. He wondered if any of the other Guardians had heard them, too, and found anyone yet. The newest Guardian had been following the sounds for a while and found nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a glimpse of brown hair rush by. He turned around, seeing nothing, but he knew _someone_ was there. "Jamie?" Jack called as quietly as he could, following the blur he thought he saw. As he followed the shadow of the boy, a haze of blonde and green ran past him. Jack caught a glimpse of another child before he disappeared through an opening.

"Monty, wait!" he heard Toothiana cry from a distant part of the lair.

Jack glanced worriedly, but he got distracted again by the apparition of his first believer, so he continued on in the direction the boy had went. It wasn't long before he heard the sing-song voice belonging to a blonde-haired girl with dress-up fairy wings. She quickly hopped around the bend of a spiraling staircase.

"Sophie… Come here, ankle biter…" Bunnymund's voice carried down the hall.

Two dark figures from either side of Jack darted in opposite directions. They were moving too fast for Jack to see them properly. "The twins!" North exclaimed to one of the Yetis, who moaned in his own language. "Yes, we must go get them! You go after Caleb. I go get Claude!"

Jack's eyes darted around the room worriedly. He hadn't spotted the remaining children, and wouldn't be able to hear Sandy if _he_ had. Pippa had yet to be seen, and so was…

"Cupcake?" Blue eyes widened as he saw the girl sitting on a ledge as a makeshift chair. Jack kneeled in front of her, setting his staff down to place his hands on her upper arms. "Oh, thank MiM I've found one of you… Are you hurt? Where are the others? Where's Jamie?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer. She only stared blankly, unresponsive to his presence.

Jack heard a familiar, evil laugh, and he reluctantly turned his head to the side to see Pitch smile triumphantly. "You fools!"

When Jack turned his head back towards Cupcake, she was no longer in his arms, and in her place was a hollow-eyed Fearling. It tittered at him before it unhinged its jaw, opening its large mouth wide and baring long, sharp teeth. Then everything around the Guardian of Fun turned black.

* * *

><p>End of <em>You Fools<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starters Tumblr post by _reginathequeenofmean_, "You fools!" Writing began and completed on 2 August 2014. I took on this collection of thirty-five stories as a challenge to motivate me to finish writing past projects. Special thanks to Tumblr user _warriroprincesscupcake_, who shared the meme on her RP blog, which in turn inspired me to try this experiment.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 3 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 1 October 2014.<p> 


	2. The Fairest

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Fairest<span>

Summary: When a new addition to the antique shop arrives, the shopkeeper cuts a deal with Cupcake… work part-time until the mirror is paid off. But that could be more than what she bargained for. Story Two of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: Cupcake, Jamie, Pitch

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake loved to stare into the window of the local antique shop. She would stop in front of it every day on her way home from school, her brown eyes taking in every little detail of each antique. There was a sense of history behind each piece, a beauty that made each object both radiant and haunting. She rarely got the chance to venture inside, since her friends never wanted to go in with her, and she always went against the impulse to separate herself from the group and go inside alone.<p>

Though today, the impulse was proving itself stronger than her will to go against it. There was something new in the very back of the store that was drawing her attention in. It was too far into the shadows to make out the details, but Cupcake strained her eyes to try. "Cupcake? Are you coming?"

Cupcake snapped out of her daze, turning her head to face her friend. "In a sec, Jamie. I wanna check something out…" She walked through the glass door without waiting for a response from the younger boy, missing the hesitant look in his eyes. Reluctantly, he followed.

Cupcake was already standing in the back of the room, staring up at a black-framed mirror nailed to the wall. Her gaze was fixated on the ghost-like creatures with spindly fingers and hollowed eyes were carved in the framework. "This would go perfectly in my room…" she breathed in wonderment.

An old man with a warm smile stepped from behind a red velvet curtain used as a divider for the back room. "I've been wondering when you would step in here…" the old shopkeeper commented.

Cupcake looked a little crossed. "You know me?"

"It's hard not to notice the girl who has been looking through my window for the past several years," he responded.

Cupcake shrugged. "Fair enough."

"I see you've taken interest in the mirror that arrived from England…" the shopkeeper observed.

"Yeah…" Cupcake breathed, fascinated. "What year was this made?"

"There was little I could find on this piece," he admitted. "Looking at the craftsmanship, my estimate would be the mid-nineteenth century, but…" He paused to point to the intricate design. "You see this? Scientists tested this material, and no one is one-hundred percent what it is made out of. And the technique in the sculpting is advance for it to come from the Victorian era."

"Did you find anything else about it?" Cupcake asked curiously.

"There was a name written on the back," he explained, grunting as he lifted off the wall. Carefully setting it down on the floor so that the backside was bared, the elegant black lettering was revealed, _Emily Jane Pitchiner_. "I contacted many of my colleagues, but we never found any leads on who she was or where she was from."

"Well, Emily Jane _is_ an English name, and you said that this came from England," Cupcake analyzed.

"You certainly know your material," the man observed. "Are you a collector?"

"Me? Oh, no. I mean, you think I could afford something like this?" Cupcake remarked, nudging her head towards the five-hundred dollar price tag.

"But you love the mirror, don't you?" the man encouraged.

"Madly," she answered.

"I'll tell you what," the shopkeeper proposed. "You work here for a few hours everyday until the mirror is paid off, then it's all yours."

Cupcake eyed him closely. "What would I have to do?"

"The usual shop keeping duties," the man explained. "You know, dusting, sweeping, holding down the floor while I'm curating in the back room."

She was in disbelief. "And I can have the mirror just by doing all of that?"

"It's simple, isn't it?" The shopkeeper smiled. "Just work for less than a month, and we'll call it even."

Cupcake thought carefully, dividing her attention between the shopkeeper, the mirror, and Jamie. While Jamie shot her a warning look, silently telling her to say no, the mirror seemed to be calling to her. _Yes-s-s…_ She stuck out her hand tot he shopkeeper. "Deal."

"Come back tomorrow at six o'clock. I'll start you on your training then," he instructed.

With a nod from the girl, the two young teens exited the building. Cupcake couldn't help but smile. As they continued walking home, she snuck a glance at Jamie, who gave her a troubled look. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing…" Jamie said. "I just think that you shouldn't have agreed. There's something creepy about that shop. You know I don't like going in there."

Cupcake put on a wry smile. "Are you scared, Bennett?"

"I just get a bad vibe from it," he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The older girl huffed. "Is that why you guys never come in with me?"

"Kind of," Jamie confessed.

"What a bunch of babies…" Cupcake mumbled.

"Just…" Jamie argued weakly. "Do you have to have that mirror? It's so sinister looking!"

"I'm sure, Jamie!" she said stubbornly.

"Will you at least reconsider your deal? Get something else when your hours are up? Just not that mirror…"

"Okay, _fine_, Jamie!" she said, a little more sharply than she meant to. She rounded the corner, where her apartment waited for her. "Jeez, it's just a mirror…"

Cupcake worked three-and-a-half hours everyday for twenty days, the minimum-wage equivalent of what the mirror was worth. With the chores around the shop being so light, the job seemed too good to be true. She always finished cleaning up within the first half of her shift, so the rest of the time she would read through the old fairy tale books that were left lying around. And she would be lying if she hadn't caught herself dancing in front of the mirror as she swept the floors.

The night before her last day of work, Cupcake worked the closing shift. She placed a copy of "Snow White" back on the book shelf, and made some last-minute adjustments to the display cases. Turning the shop sign to the "closed" side, she locked the front door. Grabbing her coat from the back room, she slipped it on with the aid of the mirror. She spun around once on her heel.

"Magic mirror on the wall…" she recited, staring proudly at her reflection. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

A tall, dark man stepped from the shadowed room behind, and placed his hands around her shoulders. "You are, dear Cupcake…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Fairest<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Writing began and completed on 3 August 2014.

I almost freaked out about this one. "Why is it taking so long to write?" It turned out it was because it was 1,072 words long (two other shorts I wrote averaged 590 words). I felt that this particular story could have a lot more opportunities to explore, with the mirror origins and Cupcake's character. Unfortunately being a short, I had to skip over those details. This might be something I'll revisit later, and reinvent it into a bigger production.

Thank you to FanFiction user, _Annabelle4.0_ for adding _The Capability of Wickedness_ to your Favorite Stories!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 4 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 2 October 2014.<p> 


	3. Quaint

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Quaint<span>

Summary: Fearling princess Cupcake drinks her tea while she watches Pitch build new nightmares. Story Three of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake pressed the teacup to her lips, sipping on the earl grey that had long gone cold. Setting it down on the table before her, she casually eased herself into her seat. Pitch stood halfway across the room, creating a more sophisticated form of nightmares. She watched with little interest, unsure if his actions were meant to impress her. She would be lying if she said it didn't at all. There was a part of her that was flattered that he had done it all for her, and these were the most magnificent nightmares that she had ever seen.<p>

Cupcake propped her feet up on the counter, crossing them at the ankles. Her long, black skirt hung down like a silken drape. Reaching for her cup, she took another sip of her bitter drink. She hated the taste of cold tea, but Pitch despaired anything warm. It reminded him of happiness. Cupcake thought it was a stupid association. If she wanted to drink her tea hot, then she should have it.

Pitch turned to her, dusting away the last bit of sand left on his hands. "What do you think, my princess?" he asked with an alluring grin. "Our new army is complete."

Cupcake toyed with the empty teacup in her hand. An amused smile played on her lips.

"How quaint."

* * *

><p>End of <em>Quaint<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "How quaint". Writing began and completed on 4 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 5 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 3 October 2014.<p> 


	4. Come In, My Child

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Testimonial for <em>The Capability of Wickedness<em>:

"Hi, I really enjoy this collection of one-shots or story arcs. There's always something new but I'm hear to admit something. I'm kind of looking out for "I'm your Lolita". I'm sorry if I come off demanding or anything just sorry and I look forward to whatever you post." - _Guest_

Thank you so much for your feedback! Please read the author's note at the end for the full response.

* * *

><p><span>Come In, My Child<span>

Summary: Cupcake wakes up on a bed in the middle of the forest. Story Four of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake woke suddenly, accompanied by a painful inhale from parted lips and eyes wide open. She just had a nightmare. That wasn't an unfamiliar experience for her, but where she woke up this time was. She was no longer underneath the comfort of her duvet, nor surrounded by the protection of her bedroom walls. It was all replaced by the open sky and trees along the outskirts of the Burgess forest.<p>

The girl sat up, turning her head around to look behind herself. It was the same forest where she played her friends everyday, bright and early with the morning birds chirping in the evergreen. Wispy clouds floated in the sky, blown by the breeze that rustled through the leaves. Nothing felt out of place… except for herself.

Kneading the unnaturally soft ground with her hands, Cupcake glanced down to discover she was sitting upon a mattress. The bed frame it was on was old, the brown wood already splintering away. Swinging her legs to the side, Cupcake stood up. She stared at it curiously, wondering to herself why this bed was in the middle of the forest. Leaning forward, she pushed a corner of the mattress away until it revealed the rickety slats underneath. How it was able to support her weight, Cupcake didn't know.

The soil underneath the bed was black and dank, and Cupcake had initially thought that the mattress simply casted an abnormally dark shadow. It took her a long moment to realize that she was really looking at a deep tunnel running through the ground. She pushed the pad further until it fell off on the other side the frame, noticing that the shaft was much larger than she had originally thought it would be. Obviously, it was bigger than any of the native rabbits could have made.

If she had any rationality, Cupcake would have run back home without continuing to investigate the abandoned bed. It was probably a hallucination, or another dream itself, for all she knew. Yet, she found herself unable to tear herself away. It drew her in like a horrible enchantment, a moth to a flame.

"Come in," a voice echoed from the bottom of the tunnel. "Come in, my child."

Carefully stepping in between the broken slats, Cupcake jumped down the hole.

* * *

><p>End of <em>Come In, My Child<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Come in. Come in, my child". Writing began and completed on 4 August 2014.

_Guest_, You don't come off demanding at all, so there's no need to apologize. I'm actually quite flattered that you have been enjoying _I'm Your Lolita_ so much, as well as this collection. That story particularly means so much to me, and the attention it has gotten has been small, yet very strong. I'm grateful for all of the positive support!

While it has taken me a year and a half (and counting) to write the _Lolita _story, it's still very much active. I wrote _The Capability of __Wickedness_ as a means to help motivate me to write consistently again, as well as being sort of an intermission for _Lolita_. Chapter four of _I'm Your Lolita_ has been under wraps for several months now, but I can't find it in myself to let it go just yet. When the _Wickedness_ collection has finished posting on FanFiction, I'm hoping _Lolita_ will follow soon after.

Though I cannot make any guarantees, I'm trying my best to stay on schedule. But there is something you can do… review! It really helps keep a story alive when I stay motivated. I really value your opinion, so please keep leaving constructive feedback in your reviews. Even a response like this from you, _Guest_, has been most helpful. Thank you again for your support!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 6 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 4 October 2014.<p> 


	5. Mustn't Lurk in Doorways

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Mustn't Lurk in Doorways<span>

Summary: Being welcomed into Pitch's lair brought back some of Cupcake's old childhood memories. Between the two, she would rather be in the lair. Story Five of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains implications of child and sexual abuse. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake stood where the tunnel in the woods had led her. She couldn't quite describe the place she had found. It was like… like an underground castle! Dark and cold, the entire fortress was paved with stone. It held an intimidating, haunting, and yet, beautiful aura around it. It was silent in there, and she was unable to see the figure that called her here through the dense shadows.<p>

"We mustn't lurk in doorways," the mysterious man complained, slowly emerging from the darkness. A foot appeared in the dim lighting before the rest of the body followed, revealing the crowned head of this sunken kingdom. She remembered him, the boogeyman. He smiled, looking more amused than offended. "It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

Why don't you tell that to my dad? she thought bitterly. He used to always stand over her room, watching her as she tried to sleep. She hated the feeling of being watched, like she was a caged tiger. Her breathing increased, praying that he would stay at the threshold. As threatening as it was, she always felt safer with him there than with him standing by her bed.

_Sh-h-h, sh-h-h… I'm just checking on you…_

The way he put his hands all over her made her skin burn. Even years later, she could still feel his touch. She had a hard time making friends for a long while afterwards, which made her all the more grateful for the set of friends she had now. Pippa, Jamie, Monty, even Claude and Caleb, and who could resist Sophie's sweet charm?

Cupcake struggled with an inner battle to confide in them about her past when they were older. She trusted them, but she knew it would destroy them if she were to tell them now. Everyone wondered where she got her aggressiveness, how she had so much fight in her. It was a trait she had to acquire. Otherwise, she'd already be dead.

_Don't tell your mother…_

Cupcake broke out of her thoughts, eyes pensively searching the room. Slowly, she brought her attention back to Pitch. Strangely, she didn't feel afraid around him. Not entirely, anyway. She hummed in thought before answering.

"It runs in the family…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Mustn't Lurk in Doorways<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing". Writing began on 4 August 2014, and completed on 5 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 7 August 2014. Reformatted on FanFiction, published on 5 October 2014.<p> 


	6. Quite a Catch

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Quite a Catch<span>

Summary: An unrequited crush strangely and unintentionally made Cupcake realize she was getting tired of life. Nightmare wielding sounded like an occupation she's willing to pursue. Story Six of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], [Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: The relationship of the characters mentioned in this story is ambiguous, and is left to the reader's interpretation whether it implicates a romantic relation with members of the same sex. Please take this into consideration if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake's screams were muffled by the pillow she pressed against her tear-streaked face. If she was lucky, she would suffocate herself. How could she be so stupid to fall in love, let alone fall in love with someone imaginary? It only made matters worse when he started showing affection towards her best friend. But of course it had to be Jamie, his first believer. Her heart still stung no less knowing this, and Pitch wasn't helping one bit.<p>

"Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he?"

The boogeyman came to visit her when he heard her distress. As much as she yelled at him to go away, she was glad he was here. He might have had a demented interpretation of consolation, but it was the only way he knew how to express his sympathy. And yet she was annoyed over the fact that he was trying to recruit her again. She valued her relationship with the Nightmare King, but she was tired of hearing the same question every night.

Cupcake had little interest in his offer, and saw no point in accepting. She was, more or less, content with her life, and she wasn't willing to give up her friends and family. There was no reason to leave. She always turned down the deal. Tonight, however, was proving to be a little different. Not because of the stupid crush, but because it made her realize that she was slowly reaching a point of not caring anymore.

The more she thought about the future, the more pointless it seemed. Like what life after high school was like. Would she go to college, or would she get a job? Maybe she was too young to be worrying about her career choice now, but she really had no interests in anything. Being a nightmare wielder sounded like a pretty sweet profession, considering she had no other options.

She could make it work. She could do things on her own terms while staying on Pitch's good side.

"Pitch?" she called weakly. She had long calmed down, but she was tired. Tired of crying, tired of caring, tired of _life_. "About what you asked me… I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>End of <em>Quite a Catch<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch isn't he?" Writing began and completed on 6 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 8 August 2014. Reformatted on FanFiction, published on 6 October 2014.<p> 


	7. The Key to the Guardians' Undoing

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Key to the Guardian's Undoing<span>

Summary: Pitch reflects on his relationship with Cupcake, and her potential to rise to power. Story Seven of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Friendship/Horror

Rating: K+

Characters: [Pitch Black, Cupcake], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mild violence and dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"Sh-h-h…" Pitch hushed the Nightmare that whined restlessly, stroking its black sand mane to calm it down. "Patience, my pet…" His golden eyes wandered over to the girl who lazily sat on his throne, poking at a foolish Fearling. For a mortal, she handled the business in his lair quite well. Imagine what she could do when she received her powers.<p>

Her visits had become more frequent recently. Problems at home, she claimed. He knew it wasn't true. For someone so clever, it seemed she occasionally forgot who she was dealing with. Of course he knew what was wrong. After all, he knew fear. Hers was no exception. She was afraid of watching her friends grow up to be successful, adored and loved by everyone, and _happy_, while she would amount to nothing.

Pitch was foolish to think that her dear, precious friend was the one he should be after, that the Last Light was worth controlling. He had come to realize that the boy held no more power valuable to the Nightmare King than he did to those weirdos. _They _were only lucky enough to have a goody two-shoes wake up in the middle of their silly teeth-collecting escapade.

Just think how amazed he was when he found how influential the other child was. How easy it was for Frost's magical snowballs to take affect on her, how easy it was for him to change her dreams into nightmares, and admittedly, how easy it was for _her_ to transform his own Nightmare back into Dreamsand. That Bennett might have had the bright idea to bring Sanderson back to life, but he had no technique at all. He would like to see _him_ transfigure Dreamsand like _she_ did.

The Nightmare whined again, and Pitch continued to hush. "Sh-h-h, sh-h-h…" The soothing strokes on its mane became more rhythmic, but Pitch never once took his eyes off the girl. He had taken quite a liking to her after she overcame his defenses. His friendship with her was one that he cherished.

Cupcake eased into the throne, and kicked the Fearling who was harassing her. It first shriveled in fear, but then it mutated into a more fierce beast. With its eyes seeing red, it grew long fangs that snapped viciously at her; its back arched like a cat out for bloodlust. Shadowed tendrils ruffled up like the savage cat's fur.

Pitch smiled widely at the sight. "She may be the key to the Guardians' undoing…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Key to the Guardians' Undoing<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "She may be the key to _'s undoing". Writing began and completed on 6 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 9 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 7 October 2014.<p> 


	8. Memo to Me

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Memo to Me<span>

Summary: Cupcake has gotten quite vicious in her training as a Nightmare wielder. Story Eight of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K+

Characters: Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mild violence. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>She's in a mood today, Pitch thought as he delightedly watched her practice her exercises. It was astounding how far she had come along in her training, and he hadn't even turned her into a Fearling yet. Any mortal able to possess such wicked capabilities was worth investing the time to educate.<p>

Pitch showed affection to the Nightmare nuzzling his face, pleased with the situation at hand. He observed the girl standing halfway across the room, seeing a stray Fearling scrambling by her feet. It caused her great trouble, getting in her way. Now it was going to pay for its wrongdoing.

"Memo to me…" she said casually, acting if she was giving herself a reminder. She sauntered to the Fearling. It cowered in fear once her shadow casted over it. Before it had time to react, Cupcake snatched it by the neck mercilessly. She bent halfway down by her waist, pulling the Fearling close to her until it brushed her nose. "_Maim_ you after my meeting."

* * *

><p>End of <em>Memo to Me<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "**Memo to me:** maim you after my meeting". Writing began and completed on 7 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 10 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 8 October 2014.<p> 


	9. How Do You Kill a God?

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>How Do You Kill a God?<span>

Summary: "Cupcake?" Jamie murmured. "How do you kill a god?" Story nine of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K+

Characters: [Cupcake, Jamie Bennett], Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mentions of blood and self-inflicted injury. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>How did she get stuck with volunteering for Burgess Middle School's annual bake sale, she will never know. <em>Pippa <em>was class president, so _she_ was the one who was supposed to be here. She really couldn't blame her for getting the stomach flu the night before, but she _did_ blame Jamie for talking her into taking her place.

He was desperate, and she felt like she owed him a favor. Despite that he wouldn't let his desperation show through his usual friendly smile, she could tell anyway. Unfortunately for Jamie, she knew him well enough to know what he was really thinking.

Then as soon as she agreed, he goes and _ditches_ her!

"Going to the supply room for a sec," she grumbled. "Be right back!" she mocked, putting on a fake enthusiasm to sound like Jamie. She tried juggling the box full of leftover desserts as she struggled to walk through the empty hallway.

As the girl neared her destination, she noticed the door was left unlatched. An eyebrow cocked in suspicion. So Jamie had, in fact, been here… Her grip on the box slipped as she attempted to reach for the door handle, causing it to crash violently on the tiled floor. The loud echo down the deserted hall forced her to cringe, despite foreseeing the unwelcoming incident. A breathy curse passed her lips, compelling her to kick the box out of her pathway.

Breathing deeply, she reminded herself of the agreement she made with her parents. Control your temper. You promised. Do it for them. Do it for yourself.

With a silent sigh, she pushed the door open. It creaked horribly.

Daylight flooded the darkened room storage unit, shedding light on the scattered equipment strewed on the floor. Her eyes followed the trail of misplaced appliances until it passed over a motionless body blending into the background. She wouldn't have even seen him there if she hadn't heard his raspy breathing. His eyes were wide with paralyzing terror, and his body twitched as if he miserably failed to regain his mobility.

"Jamie?" she whispered, her dark eyebrows furrowing with concern. A sharp intake of breath drew her attention to the blood gushing his lower lip, a wound presumably inflicted on himself from biting too hard. His only answer to her was his attempts to lift his head, which was enough reassurance for her that he was at least responsive, since his eyes never fixated on her.

"Cupcake?" he murmured. She took a step closer to him. "How do you kill a god?"

She froze, and her frown deepened. A question like this was nothing uncommon for Jamie to ask, a result of his imaginative curiosity, but this time it sounded so unearthly… His words haunted her.

Cupcake's floral-printed combat boots took several more hesitant steps towards her nearly catatonic friend until an ominous figure stealthily passed by the open door, casting a large shadow in front of her. Whipping her head over her shoulder, Cupcake expected to see someone there, but discovered the place to be as abandoned as it was when she arrived.

She sprinted towards the exit, but the door slammed shut before she could escape, and the room became completely black. Cupcake could see nothing through the darkness, but she could clearly hear her friend's raspy breathing from the floor behind her. A malevolent laugh echoed through the vents, a sound that only could belong to an unholy spirit…

A god that needed to be killed…

* * *

><p>End of <em>How Do You Kill a God? <em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "How do you kill a god?" Writing began on 31 July 2014, and completed on 2 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 11 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 9 October 2014.<p> 


	10. Santoff Claussen Would Be That Way

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Santoff Claussen Would Be That Way<span>

Summary: Jack's mission was simple: safely bring Jamie and Cupcake to Santoff Claussen. He failed. Story Ten of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Characters: Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains attempted assassination, language, and resuscitation. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>The Man in the Moon had sent the Guardians on a mission. They were unclear of their leader's intentions, but the instructions were simple: safely bring the Seven Lights to the forested hinterlands where the small village of Santoff Claussen once stood. Each Guardian was assigned to travel discreetly with two children, as they were warned that Pitch's army would attempt to thwart their plans. Yet they were assured that they would have an easy journey if they followed his moonlit path.<p>

Jack Frost had failed his mission.

"Do something!" Jamie yelled, sobbing mercilessly on the snow covered ground. Jack flinched at the boy's outburst, but eventually joined him at the girl's side. His staff was set down, parallel to her large frame. He looked her over, unsure what to do. Kneeling over her motionless body, Jack pressed his ear against her chest.

"No heartbeat," Jack confirmed sullenly, and Jamie silently cried harder.

Jack exhaled through his nostrils forcibly. This was all his fault. If the clouds hadn't blocked their path, then he wouldn't have gotten them lost and left them vulnerable to the dangers that lurked in the shadows.

"Are you _sure_ you know where it is?" Jamie asked nervously. He must have caught onto Jack's hesitant navigation. The darkness probably didn't help his anxieties.

"Jamie, of _course_ I know where-" Jack argued before something hard rammed into his chest, hurling him into the snow. He could feel their tiny hands being ripped out of his grasp. As he scrambled to his feet, he realized what was happening. They were being ambushed by Dream Pirates.

Snatching his staff, Jack shot at the shadow figures that attacked them. Left and right, he struck down every minion in his path. Jack smiled triumphantly when the Fearlings began to dissipate, but then something lashed at the back of the knees. He fell onto his hands and knees, abandoning his staff somewhere in the snow.

"Jack!" he heard Jamie yell, crushing the snow underneath his running feet.

"Jamie, you doofus-" was all Jack heard from Cupcake before he felt Jamie being shoved on top of him. The Guardian turned his head in time to see a Dream Pirate stab her with its black sand sword.

"No!" Jack scream in horror as the child fell to the ground. Without hesitation, he froze Cupcake's assaulter while Jamie rushed to the girl's side.

"Wake up!" he cried, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up!"

Jack… "Wake up!" He snapped out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. Jamie stared at him, eyes pleading. A stream of tears continuously rolled down his cheeks. "Jack, _please!_ Do something, anything…" Lifting her chin up, Jack listened for breathing. Hearing nothing, the Guardian placed his hands over her heart and began performing chest compressions.

"I don't think that will work…" Jamie trembled.

"Damn it, Jamie! I don't know what else to do!" Jack yelled, frustrated. Pinching her nose, he locked his ice cold lips with hers, and blew air into her lungs.

Cupcake coughed violently. The color slowly returned to her face, but her eyes remained closed. Jamie threw his arms around her, crying in relief as the moonlight emerged from the clouds. Her breathing eased into its normal pattern. Through eye slits, she stared at them tiredly, speaking to the two boys in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Uh, fellas? Santoff Claussen would be _that _way…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Santoff Claussen Would Be That Way<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Uh, fellas? _ would be that way". Writing began and completed on 10 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 12 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 10 October 2014.<p> 


	11. The Yutz with the Horse

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Yutz with the Horse<span>

Summary: A little bit of blackmail was needed to get Jack Frost to surrender. Story Eleven of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Drama

Rating: K+

Characters: Pitch Black, Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains implied violence. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>This was war. The Guardians celebrated their victory long enough, and it was <em>his<em> time to rise again. Too bad that Frost was getting in his way, trying to mess with his plans. "Go that way!" Jack commanded to their army of Warrior Eggs and Yetis, flashing an annoyingly bright, cocky smile his way. "The yutz with the horse!"

Pitch growled, snapping the reins on his Nightmare. He fled into the forest, leading them near the lake. This was where his last downfall took place, but this time it would be their turn. Jack flew swiftly through the trees to catch up, but stopped dead in his tracks once he reached the clearing. His eyes widened at the shocking discovery.

"Jack…" Jamie faintly called. There was fear settled in his eyes. Pitch's Fearlings had all of the Guardian's six saviors captive, standing in a single line along the cracking ice of the frozen lake.

"Who's the yutz now?" Pitch retorted with a smirk.

"Still _you_, jerk," Cupcake muttered under her breath, but Pitch had heard her anyway.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, _girl_," he spat, raising his hand threateningly.

"Stop!" Jamie cried, shifting himself to block his friend from taking a blow. The ice gave way, and the boy would have fallen in if it hadn't been for Cupcake to shove him out of the way. Her foot slipped, nearly falling in herself, but Pitch snatched her by the back of her neck.

"I don't think you're in the position to make negotiations, Guardian, so let me be very clear about this: surrender now, or these children will drown in the very lake you were _born_ from… Starting with _this_ precious, little girl… Would you like to see if any of _them_ be reborn into a Guardian?"

Jack glared. "You… Who could be so vile to go as far as killing a child?"

Pitch smiled wickedly. "Apparently, a yutz on a horse!"

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Yutz with the Horse<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Go that way! The yutz with the horse!" Writing began and completed on 11 August 2014. Thank you to FanFiction user, _iamgoku_ for adding _The Capability of Wickedness_ to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 13 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 11 October 2014.<p> 


	12. Off With Her Head

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Off With Her Head<span>

Summary: The Fearlings are displeased with their Queen, so a brutal attack is planned to overthrow her. Story Twelve of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark and violent imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>The Fearlings had been muttering among themselves. They resented their Master for leaving <em>her<em> in charge. She was vicious, ruthless, and cruel. They suffered more abuse under her rule than they ever could imagine under _his_… and now it was time to end their misery.

Negotiations to overthrow the Queen had lasted for quite some time. Tonight they were going to strike, when she lay her head on her pillow to rest from a long evening of spreading fear. They climbed up the silken sheets with their sharp claws, scrambling to reach the edge of the mattress. They watched the slow rising of her chest. _Yes-s-s…_ _It was time…_

Two Fearlings clambered on either side of the bed, crawling over to her neck. One jumped down from the headboard, its hand clamping down on her forehead to immobilize her. Deep, red scratches were made into her neck, marking the spot, then they scrabbled to restrain her arms. They could hear the tinkling of metal across the stone floor, nearing closer and closer to the end of the bed. A sharp, curved blade appeared over the footboard, and the final Fearling climbed up the wooden staff attached to the blade.

The three Fearlings tittered as they watched their comrade drag the weapon across the bed, louder and louder as it came nearer. The Fearling at the center hollered as its accomplice raised their Master's scythe above its head, waking the Queen with a start. Their hollowed eyes grew with excitement. They smiled fiendishly at her, leaning close to her ears to whisper the final words she would ever hear.

"Off with her head!"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Off With Her Head<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Off with her head!" Writing began on 10 August 2014 and completed on 13 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 14 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 12 October 2014.<p> 


	13. Croquet

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Croquet<span>

Summary: Cupcake thinks that Pitch's antique collection is pointless. Story Thirteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains implied violence. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"Do you play croquet?"<p>

Pitch looked up from his book, refocusing his attention on the girl exploring his lair. "My dear, why would you assume such a thing?" She casually held up a mallet, unamused. He chuckled, returning to the novel that engrossed his interest. "I see my collection is not to your liking?"

"It's pointless," she affirmed, swinging the mallet in the air as if it were a golf club instead. "Why do you have all this junk, anyway?"

"What can I say… I'm a collector," he answered offhandedly.

"Of _junk_?" Cupcake blurted in disgust.

"_Antiques_, child," Pitch corrected.

She gave him a disapproving glare for the way he addressed her. He had always treated her like royalty. Rolling her eyes, she brushed off the demeaning title, and retorted, "And you're an antique collector because… why?"

Pitch snapped his book shut, and stood from his leather armchair. "For the same reason why you have such infatuations for your silly unicorns." He slowly walked down the stone platform until he was leveled with hers. Cupcake looked away from him, and folded her arms over her chest. She glared at nothing particular in a distant corner, simply grunting in response.

"If you're gonna collect garbage, might as well _use_ it…" she mumbled.

"And what did you have in mind, sweet Cupcake?" Pitch asked, stepping close behind her. One hand slipped onto her shoulder, while the other was waved in front of her. Black sand took form in the things she cared most about. "Play croquet?"

Cupcake spun around and swung the mallet at Pitch's creations, smashing the figures back into bits of Nightmare sand. She breathed heavily from the adrenaline rush, staring at him expectingly for a reply. Pitch chuckled again, with a wide, toothy grin spreading on his face. "All right, I can play by your rules… "

Cupcake said nothing in return, trying to catch her breath, but her eyes seemed to lit up at his answer. Pitch sauntered to the other mallet, picking it up. "This will be an interesting game. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Croquet<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Do you play croquet?" Writing began and completed on 14 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 15 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 13 October 2014.<p> 


	14. Idiots

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Idiots<span>

Summary: Jamie coaxes Cupcake to take a nap, but she doesn't want to sleep. She knows that those idiots will be there to keep her awake. Story Fourteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: Cupcake, Jamie Bennett, Monty, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Cupcake mumbled, massaging her temple with two fingertips.<p>

"Hey! Just because we play video games doesn't mean we're idiots!" Claude interjected, never once taking his eyes off the television screen as he rapidly pressed the buttons on his controller in a complicated sequence.

"Whatever," she grumbled, rolling her eyes away from the twins who sat on the floor in front of the couch she sat on. "Boys are still dumb."

Monty, who sat to Cupcake's left, turned his head to her. Staring skeptically at her with his crystal blue eyes, he asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she snapped.

The small blonde looked even smaller when he shrunk away from her. "N-nothing…"

Jamie sat casually on the arm rest close to her right. He leaned forward to whisper to her gently, "Give the kid a break, 'cake. He's worried, like I am. We know you haven't been getting any sleep lately. Why is that?"

Cupcake crossed her arms over her chest, slumping in her seat. She didn't want to say. "I've got a headache," she murmured back.

Giving her a sympathetic smile, Jamie nudged her with his elbow. "Go take a nap on my bed," he suggested. "I'll wake you up when your mom comes to pick you up."

She absently watched the TV monitor, nervously biting her bottom lip. In a low voice, she finally told him, "They'll be there, you know…"

"Who, Cupcake?" Jamie asked patiently.

"Those… those idiots!" she trembled involuntarily.

Jamie snickered, bending his knee so his foot was propped up on the armrest. "Nah, I doubt Claude and Caleb will forfeit their gaming status to do _that_. Besides, if they did, then I'll make sure that they stay down here. They won't bother you while your sleep."

Cupcake's expression grew even darker. "They always keep me awake at night…"

Jamie glanced at her, confused. Claude and Caleb were a bunch of goofballs, but he knew they wouldn't waste their time prank-calling Cupcake into the late hours. "C'mon," he said, tugging on her sleeve. "Go take a nap in my room." The older girl wanted to protest, but she must have been so tired that she didn't notice that Jamie had guided her up the stairs. Not until she saw his bed in view did she start resisting.

"T-they're _there_!" she panicked.

"Cupcake, it's okay," Jamie whispered encouragingly, pushing her carefully towards his bed until she was lying rigidly on top of the covers. Cupcake wouldn't move, but her eyes shifted towards the door where Jamie stood. He watched her sadly. "I'll… I'm going to call your mom, see if she can pick you up early."

"Don't _leave_…" she pleaded.

"I'll be right back," Jamie reassured, then he left her alone.

Cupcake breathed heavily, fear spreading through her system. She could hear them, creeping up from the shadows underneath the bed. _Come to play, come to play…_ they hissed, peeking from over the edge of the mattress with their black hollowed eyes, and sharp claws grasping the sides of the comforter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" she whimpered. "I'm always surrounded by idiots…"

* * *

><p>End of<em> Idiots<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "I'm surrounded by idiots". Writing began and completed on 15 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 16 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 14 October 2014.<p> 


	15. Run

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Run<span>

Summary: The voice of inspiration no longer spoke to Cupcake, the voice of reason was no longer useful, the voice of doubt spoke to her often, but the voice of fear had a face. And she was going to listen to what he had to say. Story Fifteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Jamie Bennett, Jack Frost

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Inspiration had no voice. It must have, but Cupcake never heard it anymore. It faded like the setting sun beyond the Burgess skyline. Cupcake sat on the edge of the bed in her bedroom, watching it as it died. She never noticed how long she would sit in the darkened room until she heard that voice speak to her again.<p>

It was unlike the voice of inspiration, who never spoke to her. Nor was it like the voice of reason, who tried to be helpful but never succeeded. It even differed from the voice of doubt, who spoke to her often. Because the voice of fear had a face. It appeared in the form of a tall man with dark, angular features that made him, admittedly, quite attractive. Every night as Cupcake sat in the dark, he would emerge from the shadows and sit next to her in a comforting manner. Perhaps the comfort was false, but Cupcake graciously accepted it either way.

The man smiled at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. His smile always seemed dark and insincere, but Cupcake couldn't fault him for that. He leaned close to her ear, and she could feel his hot breath against her skin. It almost burned, but she somehow found it kind of reassuring. Then he whispered the answers to all of the problems she asked herself.

"Run," he advised. "Run away and never return."

Slowly, she pulled away to study his expression. If only it was that easy…

"It is. Would you rather stick around and wait to see what your father thinks about what you've become? His little princess as an empty shell?"

Maybe she was, but she had to prove that she wouldn't be like her mother, whose fear compelled her to run away when Cupcake was still fairly young. They still never heard from her after all these years, whether or not if she was still alive and well.

"And what about Jamie?" Cupcake internally scoffed and rolled her eyes. What did this have to do about Jamie? "Oh, this has a _lot_ more to do with him than you think. Out of all your friends, he is the most trusting. What would you think would happen if you broke his faith in you? Where would you go, who would you turn to? Lose your friendship with him, lose your friendship with all."

Cupcake hated him for things like this, but she loved the feel of his soothing embrace. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her, affectionately rubbing her arm. "You won't need to worry about Jack Frost anymore. You'll break your bond with the Guardians when you leave your family and friends behind. Jack tended to side with Jamie, anyway. I promise, you won't miss your old life."

If that were all true, then that's all fine and dandy, but where would she run to where she could survive on her own and no one would ever find her? The voice of fear held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it. "It's okay… I'll take good care of you…"

Cupcake shrugged defeatedly, welcoming the voice of fear's offer. He led her into the shadows, greeting her into the place where he promised would be far, far away from everything she ever knew in Burgess. Taking a look around the dark hideaway, she stepped down the stone stairs with his aid before letting go of his hand.

"Hi, Mom…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Run<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Run. Run away and never return". Writing began and completed on 16 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 17 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 15 October 2014.<p> 


	16. With a Little Bounce

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>With a Little Bounce<span>

Summary: Pitch wants Cupcake to sing for him, but she's reminded of her fears. Story Sixteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mentions of self-doubt and relinquishment. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Cupcake stated in an equally bored tone. She was sitting on the steps leading to Pitch's throne room, leaning into her hand.<p>

"Then why don't you sing, my dear," the Nightmare King suggested casually from his seat, abandoning his chess game with an easily distracted Fearling. He watched her as she stood up, walking further down the stairs. "Sing something with a little bounce in it…"

Cupcake halted, and shot him a disapproving glare. "Sorry, I don't perform on demand."

"That's a shame…" Pitch admitted. "You have such a lovely singing voice."

"Had," she corrected, her agitated pacing betrayed the anger she tried masking. "I haven't sung in years. I gave that up!"

"But what I find amusing is that's exactly how we found each other…" Pitch pointed out, leisurely standing from his seat. "You feared that everyone would see you as a failure when you stopped loving what you used to cherish most in the world."

Cupcake huffed, turning herself away from him. She didn't want him to see the sadness in her eyes, but she suspected he already knew. It was stupid of her to feel this way.

"Your fear led me to you, you know," he reminded her, slowly walking towards her.

"Of course I know," Cupcake mumbled, clearly annoyed underneath the surface. "It's how you wheel and deal."

Pitch feigned a pout. "Oh, Cupcake, don't take it personally. It's just how I do my job."

"You know why I came here with you," she muttered bitterly. "You don't need to remind me every single time."

"But this is one of my favorite stories…" he told her just above a whisper, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why?" she wondered. "It's so boring."

"You were so afraid of being abandoned, with no idea which direction to lead your life, that you would rather come here and stay with me than to face your problems."

"I was a coward, still am. How is _that_ a good story?" Cupcake asked skeptically.

"Because it's about you," Pitch answered. She made a face, which he ignored. He studied her closely, hands still planted on her shoulders. "Sing for me," he requested. "With a little bounce in it…"

Cupcake sighed silently, and shrugged. "Maybe later…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>With a Little Bounce<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Sing something with a little bounce in it". Writing began and completed on 17 August 2014. This story in particular really messed me. Ironic that it didn't fall under the horror category. It was my least favorite to write thus far, and probably the least well-written up to the date of its original post. I channeled _way _too much of myself in this, with all the recent doubt that I've been going through. It took so long to write, despite its simplicity. Pitch is like the answer to Cupcake's questions, which I don't have any answers to mine, so trying to convey that was a challenge.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 18 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 16 October 2014.<p> 


	17. Disrespect

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Disrespect<span>

Summary: Jamie risked his life to journey into Pitch's lair to find his missing friend, but does the damsel want to be rescued? Story Seventeen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: Jamie Bennett, Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jamie moved carefully through the darkness, unable to see where he was stepping. Guiding himself with the brush of his fingertips along the walls of the tunnel, the boy prayed he wouldn't lose his footing over some unseen force. He had been lucky so far that he had been standing on solid ground. Far ahead, Jamie could see a light source. It was small and dim, but it was enough to lead him the rest of the way out of the tunnel. His feet picked up speed.<p>

At the end of the tunnel, Jamie looked around. It didn't look anything like he expected, except that it was dark. That part wasn't surprising, as he was on the Boogeyman's property. He imagined it to be more rustic, like a cave, but everything was clean and orderly. The walls and floor was smooth and paved with stone bricks, and antique birdcages suspended from the building. Still, he didn't like how unnaturally quiet it was in there.

The boy ventured further into the room, watching his surroundings as he climbed down a flight of stairs. An unsettled feeling found its way to Jamie's stomach, wondering if the place had been abandoned, or if there were demonic creatures lurking behind the walls, waiting to attack him. A black blur entered his vision, and he froze. This was his end.

"Jamie?" the figure spoke. Jamie relaxed from his tense stance. He knew that voice.

"Cupcake!" he called out, running to the girl. Once he was close, Jamie embraced her tightly. Relieved, he whispered, "You're okay…" Releasing his hold onto her, Jamie inched away to look at his lost friend. He didn't expect her to look so bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Still taken back by Cupcake's demeanor, he answered carefully, "Looking for you…"

"You shouldn't be here," she said suddenly, trying to push him back up the stairs.

"Neither should you!" Jamie interjected, a mixture of grief and fear settled in his wide, brown eyes. He pulled his elbow away from her, eyes locked onto hers to get her focus on him. "You've been missing for _weeks_! We thought you were hurt or _dead_!"

The two of them stared at each other in silence, giving Jamie the time to really take in her appearance. His eyes widened with shock. Something was wrong. She wasn't the same. She looked more comfortable and confident with her longer hair and floor-length dress, yet that was little earned compared to what she gave up. She looked thinner, and her skin was ashen. Signs of hardship was starting to show in her sunken eyes.

She stared at him weirdly. "What?"

"What happened to you?" he whispered sadly.

She sighed. "Jamie, I don't need the third degree, so don't even start. Please?"

Jamie's expression turned hard. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't," she disputed. "_I_ did."

A mixture of confusion and fear showed in Jamie's features. In a low and shaky voice, he asked, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Pitch gave me a _chance_," Cupcake exclaimed. Her eyes filmed over, but she blinked the tears away. "That's all that he did. This," she said, gesturing to herself, "was _my_ choice!"

Feeling betrayed, Jamie whispered, "Cupcake… why…?"

"I wanted to _change_, Jamie, and I couldn't," she exclaimed. Hurt reappeared on her face, being Cupcake, she tried to not let it show. "Pitch was willing to make that possible for me."

"It didn't have to go this far, Cupcake," he said, desperation settling in his features. "You've got friends and family who can help… They're all waiting for you back home. Everyone is worried about you…" There was a disturbance echoing in the lair, and the air around them grew colder. "He's coming, isn't he?" he asked timorously.

Cupcake said nothing.

Jamie grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her toward their exit, but she wouldn't move. "We've got to get out of here!" But he was too late. He saw Pitch Black, the Nightmare King descending from a grand staircase.

"Dear, Cupcake, who do I owe the pleasure to joining us this evening? Oh, is that-" Pitch smiled widely at the discovery. "No… Is that Jamie Bennett? What brings The Last Light here?"

"I've come to take Cupcake home," he declared firmly.

"My boy…" Pitch started with a satisfying smile. "She _is_ home!"

"This is _not_ her home," Jamie argued. "Her home is where her parents are, who are right now crying themselves to sleep without her!"

"Jamie, stop…" Cupcake said tonelessly. With her head downcast, she wouldn't look at either of them. Her arms were folded protectively over her chest.

"She's not staying here with you!" he yelled defiantly at Pitch, holding himself in a stance to make him look braver than he really was.

"Don't you disrespect me, little man!" Pitch spat, standing threateningly over the boy.

"Pitch, wait!" Cupcake shouted, standing in between them to break the tension. She raised her arm to stop Pitch, in case he intended to strike Jamie. When he visibly calmed himself, Cupcake continued, "Just let me talk to him first, and then I'll send him back."

"Very well…" Pitch agreed reluctantly, stalking out of the room. "Don't be long."

Cupcake watched him as he left, waiting for him to disappear into the shadows. Then she turned her head to "Jamie, you have to go…"

"I'm not leaving here without you!" he stressed.

"That's not up to you," Cupcake asserted. "If I stay… then that's my choice. I'm not leaving, Jamie."

"We need you," he told her, hanging onto the last bit of hope that slowly disappearing in his voice. "_I_ need you."

"_Go_, Jamie," Cupcake urged, motioning for him to travel back up the stairs. "Pitch will get mad if I keep him waiting too long."

"You can't do this…" he pleaded quietly.

"Jamie…" she muttered defeatedly. "Don't disrespect me."

* * *

><p>End of <em>Disrespect<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Don't you disrespect me, little man". Writing began on 18 August 2014, and completed on 19 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 19 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 17 October 2014.<p> 


	18. On My Mother's Side

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>On My Mother's Side<span>

Summary: As Cupcake works on her family history report, Pitch convinces her that she has some royalty in her blood. Story Eighteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"What a charming little room you've got here…"<p>

Cupcake glanced at the man who surveyed her bedroom. She grunted in response, and kept working on her genealogy project for history class. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"My dear, why would assume that I was mocking you?" he replied sympathetically. She ignored him in favor of her homework, so he continued, "I _am_ quite charmed by your place. Very regal…" Pitch stalked up to her, peering over her shoulder as she worked.

"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side," he told her.

"Impressive," she remarked, though she sounded far from inspired. "And here I thought 'Nightmare King' was a self-imposed title."

"That, I must admit, it is," he chuckled, watching the girl scribble in names on her family tree. "You're very queenly yourself," Pitch shared. "I bet you have a bit of royalty in your lineage…"

Cupcake snorted. "Yeah, right…"

"It's certainly possible…" Pitch ran his finger along the empty box on her poster. "No father?"

"I never knew my father," Cupcake answered bitterly. She slumped down in her desk chair. "My mother would tell me this love story about him. Nothing specific, just how she fell madly in love with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger. She had me after he left, presumably drafted in the military, but I think she's just glossing over a one night stand."

Pitch kneeled at her side, and his expression softened. "She never told you anything else?"

Cupcake frowned in thought. "Well, no…" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

The man sighed sadly, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face. She flinched away from his touch, the change of his behavior was scaring her. He aways had an irritating way of caring that she tolerated, but he never showed compassion like this before. She often complained to herself about his lack of comfort, but she was reconsidering the idea after his demeanor transformed.

The sadness grew in his golden stare. "Pitch… why do you come here to visit me almost every night?" She had to know. But whatever answer he gave her, it led her to Jamie's porch, choking back sobs as her friend consoled her.

"I-I'm Pitch's daughter!" she cried.

* * *

><p>End of <em>On My Mother's Side<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "I'm a royal myself on my mother's side". Writing began and completed on 19 August 2014. Thank you to FanFiction user, _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "The Fairest" and "Come In, My Child"!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 20 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 18 October 2014.<p> 


	19. The Secret Lab

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Secret Lab<span>

Summary: An underground organization were sent to abduct six children from Burgess, after they discover their involvement in the paranormal incident on Easter. One of them was successfully captured, another came to the rescue. Story Nineteen of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Drama

Rating: T

Characters: [Jamie Bennett, Cupcake], Jack Frost, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains child abduction and mild language. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jamie felt his body slam down on the metal floor of a nondescript van. Pain shot through him when he made contact with the ground, and the air left his lungs. He whimpered, but was unable to speak due to the gag tied around his mouth. The two men who seized him put a blindfold on him, so he could only make out the smallest amount of daylight filtering through the strip of cotton. After they shut the double doors, their muffled voices became more distant as they walked away.<p>

Jamie struggled to sit up, but his wrist bindings behind his back made it difficult to maneuver. The more he wrestled, the more panicked he became. If he couldn't successfully escape in time, those men were going to come back and transport him halfway across the world in some black market. He whined as he heard one of the back doors creak open, scrambling to the furthest corner of the van as the person crawled closer to him. The blindfold he wore suddenly stripped off of him, and he screamed against his gag.

"Sh-h-h!" the voice urged, and Jamie opened his eyes to see Cupcake attempting to undo his bindings. "They're going to come back soon, so we've got to hurry," she told him quietly. "Pippa and Monty went to call the police, Claude and Caleb went to get our parents." She removed the gag from his mouth, letting it hang around his neck.

"You're not safe here, either," Jamie warned, trying to steady the shaking in his voice. "I don't know what those scientists _think_ we know, but whatever they found out, they are trying to lock us _all_ away…"

As Cupcake worked on cutting his bindings, she uttered, "They don't think we're crazy, you know…" The shock in Jamie's wide eyes grew, but the girl remained stoic as she always had been. Glancing at him, she continued, "I heard them talking. They think we're worth something because we're involved with the Guardians."

"Some crazy wackos want us because we believe in supposed fairy tales? That's stupid!" Jamie nearly shouted, and Cupcake shushed him again.

"Keep it down, will you?" she scolded. Picking up a discarded screwdriver, Cupcake used it to snap the fraying rope. "They're paranormal investigators, or something like that. They claim that they invented a way to capture spirits, and they've already got two in their possession."

"Who do they have, Cupcake?" Jamie asked eagerly, trying to not let panic take over. "Do you know who?"

She sighed. "Based on their description, we predict they have Jack, and-" Cupcake snapped her head over her shoulder to look out for the kidnappers, but kept working when the noises outside the van were a false alarm.

"And?" Jamie nudged.

"And Pitch," she finished.

The boy's mouth grew dry. "What do you think they're trying to do? Harness their abilities?"

"Maybe," Cupcake answered. "But if they were, and they do it successfully, then you know how badly they can misuse that power. The world would be more doomed than it was when Pitch tried to take over. If the government learns how to control fear…"

"… then everyone would be at their mercy," Jamie finished.

"Damn it!" Cupcake cursed under her breath. Breaking through Jamie's constraints was taking too much time for her liking, but in that moment, the rope snapped entirely. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to the door. Peering out the crack of the door, the girl searched for the scientists. The coast was clear.

"Let's go!" she commanded urgently. Before they could make a break for it, the door slammed shut, and the two men climbed into the front of the vehicle. Cupcake jiggled the handle. It was locked. They couldn't make their escape.

"To the secret lab!" their kidnappers cheered, giving each other a high five as they revved up the van.

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Secret Lab<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "To the secret lab!" Writing began and completed on 20 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for the feedback on "Disrespect", reviewing "On My Mother's Side", and adding to your Story Alert! Story Twenty and Twenty-One have explicit content, and are rated M. The rating for the entire collection will be changed accordingly.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 21 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 19 October 2014.<p> 


	20. The Lever

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Lever<span>

Summary: Pitch never returns the sexual advancements he has his recruit performs on him, so the boy is offered a favor from his ally to relieve him. Story Twenty of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror/Romance

Rating: M (NSFW)

Characters: [Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains sexual content, including description of fellatio between an adult male and underage male, and manual stimulation between underage members of the opposite sex. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Pitch moaned, rolling his head back. "That's it, Jamie…" His fingers ran through the teenager's soft, brown hair, massaging his scalp as he guided his head to continue pleasuring him.<p>

Jamie's lips glided along the length of the boogeyman's penis, sucking lightly on the head. The man's hips bucked forward, pushing his organ further down the boy's throat. Jamie suppressed the urge to gag; he should be used to this by now, but then again, he only had several times of practice within the past week.

Pitch's grunts and jerks became more frequent and rigid, and the fifteen-year-old placed his hands on the man's thighs to steady his pacing. The Nightmare King gripped onto Jamie's brunette tresses so tightly, the boy feared that he would rip out a chunk. Jamie flinched as Pitch tensed his muscles, letting out a strangled yell as a stream of bitter fluid shot into the boy's throat.

The Nightmare King hummed in satisfaction while he gradually relaxed his muscles. Jamie slowly pulled his head away, staring at the man with lustful eyes. The teenage boy leaned back, easing himself into a comfortable position on the love seat. His eyes closed, waiting to be overcome by the intense sensation of sexual stimulation. He let out a few, hard puffs of breath in anticipation… but nothing happened.

Jamie cracked opened his eyes to see Pitch adjusting his trousers as he stood up from the love seat. The teenager bolted up right, hastily trying to keep the man from leaving. "Y-you said you'd let me have one this time…" he reminded weakly.

Pitch fixed the sleeves on his robe, giving the boy a harsh glance. "I don't have time to do it tonight," he told him coldly. "I have a very long night of spreading nightmares ahead. Go jerk yourself off, and let me get on to my business."

The boy blushed, cupping his hands around the strained crotch of his pants while Pitch vanished from the lair. Standing carefully, Jamie limped down the stairs that led to the throne room where Cupcake usually liked to lounge. He saw her sit casually on Pitch's throne, legs propped up over the armrest, one crossed over the other. She looked as bored and standoffish as she always did, while she studied the polished nails on one hand.

"Left you hanging again, didn't he?" she commented apathetically. The uncomfortable look on Jamie's face was the only verification she needed. He suddenly felt completely naked, despite being merely shirtless. "He never does, so why do you bother? I know you don't want to do it every time. You _can_ tell him no, you know…"

"But then he'll have you do it," he told her anxiously. "I _have_ to."

Cupcake looked up from inspecting her nails to into a distant part of the lair. She stared darkly, challenging a thought. "He would never touch me," she determined in a low, threatening voice.

"You don't know that," Jamie reasoned fearfully.

"Yes, I do," the older girl rebutted, standing from the throne. Cupcake drifted elegantly down the stone steps. "I'm a goddess to him," she declared offhandedly. "It's _you_ he wants… The Last Light. He knows that he can manipulate you."

Jamie looked at her fretfully, and Cupcake stood so close to him that their chests brushed against each other. "I can take care of myself, Jamie, you don't need to protect me!" she said almost angrily.

"But-" he started, but she turned away from him. Using one hand, she pushed him towards the throne until he fell into the seat. She kneeled in front of him.

"Want me to finish you off?" she offered.

Jamie looked at her, puzzled. "I thought you weren't interested in, well…" He gestured to the bulge in his pants. "Doing this kind of stuff..."

Cupcake let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Do you want the favor or not?"

Jamie sighed nervously. He didn't want to take advantage of his friend this way. With the nod of his head, he hesitantly agreed. Hooking his thumbs on his waistband, he shimmied his hips until it exposed his erection. He let out a shaky breath, and Cupcake smirked.

"Relax, Captain Bennett. It won't be half-bad…"

"Yeah, but Cupca-a- Ah!" Jamie tried to argue, but then Cupcake squeezed her hand around his member. Every nerve in his groin tingled.

"As long you don't use that heinous foreplay that Pitch uses…" she advised as she massaged his testicles.

Jamie smirked. "Pull the lever!" he mocked.

Cupcake collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically. After she composed herself, she remarked, "Do you want me to help you or not? Because I can leave you dry."

"O-kay!" he sputtered. "No more jokes, promise." Cupcake ran her hand up and down in a steady pattern, steadily increasing the friction. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, moaning in satisfaction. He had no idea it felt this good…

Cupcake switched between tactics, changing the speed and pressure of her grip. Her touch was rapidly becoming too unbearable to sustain, and suddenly he started seeing bursts of light behind his eyelids. Jamie let out a strangled gasp, and then he ejaculated all over his stomach.

"Huh…" Cupcake thought aloud. "Guess 'pulling the lever' was an accurate expression, after all…"

Jamie gave her a withering smile. "You'd never let me live that down if _I_ had said that…"

Cupcake stood up, wiping her hands clean on a cloth before tossing it carelessly to Jamie. "Just keep in mind that if Pitch refuses to relieve you next time, I might not be as forgiving," she warned before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Lever<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Pull the lever!" Writing began and completed on 21 August 2014. Thank you to FlightFeathers for reviewing "The Secret Lab"!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 22 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 20 October 2014.<p> 


	21. The Lever: Part Two

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>The Lever: Part Two<span>

Summary: Jamie and Cupcake condemn each other for their own decisions of joining Pitch. Story Twenty-One of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M (NSFW)

Characters: [Jamie Bennett, Cupcake], Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains sexual content, including description of masturbation, mentions of sexual acts performed between an adult male and underage male, and kissing between underage members of the opposite sex. Please reconsider reading this section if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jamie buried himself in the cushions on the love seat, massaging his crotch through the fabric of his pants. Sighing heavily, the teenage boy dipped his hand underneath the waistband of his pants. He stroked himself in a steady, rhythmic pattern, slowly building on speed and tension. With one last pull, he triggered his orgasm. He laid there for a while, breathing heavily in his exhausted state.<p>

Cupcake sat upon the throne nearby, minding her own business. Jamie was initially uncomfortable with performing sexual acts in front of her, but over time, they grew accustom to being in the same room during these intimate moments. The dynamic of their relationship really changed since they were brought to Pitch's realm, as if it was natural for them to enact in front of each other.

"Why do we even have that lever?" Cupcake asked in a bored tone. She was obviously being sarcastic, but Jamie had rare opportunities to tease her.

"Well, you see, Cupcake…" he started with a smirk. "When a man and a woman _really_ love each other, and they want to have a-"

"Shut up, Bennett!" she snapped.

Jamie went quiet anyway, having no desire to tease her anymore than he had. Fixing his trousers, he stood up and started pacing the room. It was difficult to measure the length of time when Pitch Black had _recruited_ him. His best guess was between one and three months, but day and night felt like it moved differently than it did on the surface.

"It's like we've been here for ages," Jamie commented out loud.

"At least you know you turned fifteen," Cupcake supplied. "I don't know if I surpassed my sixteenth birthday yet."

Jamie sighed defeatedly. "Why did you go with him?"

"There was nothing left for me there, Jamie," she said gravely.

"D-don't say that," he choked. "You had _us_. Don't we matter?"

"Doesn't your _future_ matter, Jamie?" Cupcake challenged, looking crossed. "You had your whole _life_ ahead of you! And you gave it up for one of Pitch's empty threats!"

Jamie's expression darkened. "What are you trying to say, Cupcake?"

"You really don't get it, do you, Jamie?" she mumbled, slouching further down on Pitch's throne. Jamie would be beheaded if _he_ tried to sit upon it, but the Nightmare King allowed her to lounge there all the time. He never resented Cupcake for it, but he wondered why she was privileged. It was like Pitch didn't want to deal with her, so he let the girl do whatever she wanted.

"You gave yourself up to Pitch because you thought you had nothing going for you…" he concluded. His face turned bitter.

"Go ahead and _say_ it," she spat. "You're _disappointed_ in me."

"I wasn't going to say-" he argued, but she was quick to cut him off.

"No, but I know you, Jamie," she concluded, sitting up from the throne. "You don't _have_ to say it for me to know. I'm just sick and tired of seeing it in your face. Why don't you just say so?"

"Because I don't really think that," he told her quietly.

"Why do you _always_ have to try to fix things?" she criticized. "Not everything can be f_ixed_, Jamie. You just make a mess of _everything_!"

"Me? What about you?" he judged. "Pitch wanted to take away everyone I cared about! So I traded myself in their place." The teenage boy's voice raised, and tears threatened to spill as he started yelling at her angrily, "But then you ruined everything when you agreed to join him! I sacrificed _everything_ to keep you safe!"

"Pitch would've found a way to take us anyway, whether we went willingly or by force," Cupcake reasoned.

"He would've kept his word!" he stressed.

"I really doubt he would. You know how he is, Jamie…"

He didn't realize how close he had gotten to her until his forehead rested on hers. "It _kills_ me seeing you down here with him. It's _me_ he wants."

"You wouldn't survive a night down here without me," she determined. "I've told you before, he knows that he can manipulate you. You need me to stick around to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not as helpless as you think I am," Jamie said begrudgingly.

"Oh, just like how _you_ think of me as helpless?" Cupcake retaliated. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself? Jamie, you don't need to protect me!"

"That doesn't change how I worry about you," he confessed. "I _know_ you aren't helpless, I _know_ you can take care of yourself, and…" He paused to swallow. "I _know_ I don't need to protect you. But you're my best friend, Cupcake, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's very sweet of you, Jamie, but-"

"I'd rather do _that stuff_ with him than give him the chance of having _you_ do it," he proclaimed.

Cupcake eased herself back onto the throne, tilting her head back for Jamie to have better access to her lips. His knees rested on the seat, creating the illusion of him straddling her thighs. With one hand resting gently on the back of her neck, he leaned down to press his lips tenderly on hers. He never kissed a girl before, but he supposed the technique didn't vary too differently from what Pitch taught him.

Jamie slid his tongue into her mouth when he felt her lips part, drawing him in. He never expected kissing the older girl would be so exhilarating. She never showed any romantic or sexual interest in either of the two males before, save for last night when she paid him that favor. He figured it was a one-time deal.

Cupcake flipped herself over, having Jamie sit on the throne while she straddled his lap. She kept her lips locked on his, exploring every depth of his mouth. His chest quivered. The kiss was so _hot_ and _wet_. Was this really Cupcake he was kissing? She broke away, tilting her head to the side for him to gain access to her neck. His tongue trailed along her pulse, causing her to moan loudly.

"You can leave here, you know," he whispered in between light pants. "I promise he'll never come near you again…"

"You can't promise that," she murmured in between nibbles on his earlobe. "Besides, who else is going to pull your lever?"

* * *

><p>End of <em>The Lever: Part Two<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Why do we even have that lever?" Writing began on 1 August 2014, with a majority written on 22 August 2014, and completed on 23 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 23 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 21 October 2014.<p> 


	22. Gravy

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Gravy<span>

Summary: No matter what Cupcake ate, _everything_ was smothered gravy. Unable to consume anything covered in the disgusting sauce, she stopped eating altogether. Story Twenty-Two of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: [Cupcake, Jamie Bennett], Claude, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery and parallelism to anorexia nervosa. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake hated gravy. No matter what she ate, <em>everything<em> was smothered that fatty brown juice. She despised the very taste, smell, the _sight_ of it, that she stopped eating. She refused to consume anything for weeks, because she couldn't get away from the grotesque sauce. It looked _alive_, a black blob solidifying into a hideously demonic figure, with eyes and teeth and claws, crawling out of her dish to eat her soul.

She couldn't look at food anymore. Her stomach protested, but she denied herself of anything edible. Eating nothing was better than having to eat that disgusting thick liquid. She gotten down the routine of deceiving her friends into thinking that she was eating lunch, but several weeks and weight loss later, they probably started to catch on. Now they've tricked her into joining them for lunch at the diner.

"Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?" she grumbled.

Caleb looked puzzled. "What gravy?"

"_That_ gravy!" she exclaimed, pointing to his plate.

"But there isn't any gravy on there…" Monty reasoned, bewildered.

"That black stuff is drowning everything on the pate!" she complained.

Pippa looked concerned. "Cupcake, gravy is _brown_. Not black…"

"Yeah, right!" Cupcake contradicted. She stood from her stool abruptly, knocking it over onto the checkered tile floor. The bang startled the other customers and servers. "Maybe if you were_ blind_!"

Claude glanced nervously at Jamie, a silent plea for him to intervene. With a nod, he pulled the girl aside. "Cupcake, we've noticed you haven't been eating," he said gently. "Why?"

"It's the gravy," she shuddered. "It's in everything…"

"Cupcake, _please_ eat something!" he pleaded, lightly guiding her back to the counter, and she found herself too weak to resist. Claude picked up Cupcake's stool in time for her to sit down. Her hand was placed in Jamie's, and with his direction, she shakily picked up her fork.

"I-I can't eat it…" she told him.

"I promise that we don't have any gravy," Jamie assured.

Cupcake threw the fork down, hissing at it as if it were poisonous. "I-it's already there…"

Jamie picked up the fork, scooping a bite of food on it. "Cupcake, it's-" He dropped the fork, recoiling in fear. "I-it's _alive_…"

"Jamie, be cool, man!" Claude shouted.

The gravy mutated, and a demonic face hardened within the black liquid, staring at him with soulless eyes, and its mouth widened in a silent scream.

"N-no, C-Cupcake was right," he panicked. "I-it's the g-gravy. It's in everything…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Gravy<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?" Writing began and completed on 23 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 24 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 22 October 2014.<p> 


	23. A Cruel Irony

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>A Cruel Irony<span>

Summary: Pitch captured the Last Light with the aid of his apprentice, but having his words own words thrown at him is a slap in a face. Story Twenty-Three of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mild violence. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>The Nightmare King never thought that capturing the Last Light would be so easy, but here he was, confined in the depths of his dungeons. That Bennett child was well protected among his familiars, both from the mortal and spirit realm. It was near impossible to get close to him… but then Pitch found an important key to the boy's downfall. All it took was getting one of the urchin's friends to join his side, and by simply removing a link to Jamie's support, he was vulnerable.<p>

"So, what do you think, Jamie?" he teased. "Do you believe in the boogeyman?"

"There's no such thing…" the boy muttered darkly. He looked up to challenge his abductor. "The Guardians are more powerful than you'll ever be! They'll know what you're up to, and they will tear you down!" The man let out a sadistic laugh at that, which caused Jamie to bristle. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe in you," Pitch told him with a devious smile. "I'm just not afraid of you." He stalked out of the room and shut the door behind, allowing the blackness grow completely around the defenseless boy. Over in the corner in the main room, his protégé sat casually in an armchair.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing," Cupcake mused. Pitch eyed her closely. He would have to question her later about using his own words against him.

"There are _other_ ways to snuff out a light," the man determined.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that, hmm? By recycling material from a ten-year-old?" she said dryly, obviously unimpressed. "Thought you were more original than that."

"It's called a cruel irony," Pitch explained to her simply.

"Like my dependance on you?" Cupcake mocked.

Before she could even blink, her head snapped to the side. Unhurriedly, she recovered from the shock, and her cheek started throbbing. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet his. His hand was still raised from the recoil of his strike. Her honey brown eyes held so much contempt.

Pitch dusted his hands together, parting with a single question, "Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?"

* * *

><p>End of <em>A Cruel Irony<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "It's called a cruel irony, like my dependance on you". Writing began on 23 August 2014, and completed on 24 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "Gravy"!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 25 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 23 October 2014.<p> 


	24. Spinach Puffs

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Spinach Puffs<span>

Summary: On their last night as human, Jamie and Cupcake has been invited as Pitch's dinner guests… but perhaps one of them has other plans than inheriting the Nightmare throne. Story Twenty-Four of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: Jamie Bennett, Cupcake, Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story mentions of alcohol and child abduction, and contains poisoning. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>His light was going to be snuffed.<p>

Jamie breathed heavily, staring at his reflection in the decadent mirror. The royal uniform he wore was much like the antique mirror, aged and deteriorating. If this was what being a prince looked like, then he was obviously not fit for the role. Not that he had much of a choice. He was being initiated by tomorrow morning. When he loses his mortality, then he will become next in line to the Nightmare throne.

This was his last night as a human.

"You better get down there," he prepped himself. "They're waiting for you…" The Bennett boy turned his heel, and marched down the spiraling staircase. He was invited to have his last meal as an earth child. As he neared the dining hall, he could hear the underground ruler speaking to his other dinner guest. Emerging from the shadowed entry, the boogeyman came into view.

"Jamie…" the Nightmare King greeted. "So wonderful it is for you to join us…"

Jamie hesitated, even when he saw Cupcake set down a plate in front of the empty place setting meant for him. She barely gave him a glance before she walked back to the other side of the table. The boy stood there lamely, wondering what she experienced in Pitch's lair in the short time before his arrival. Certainly it was long enough for her to know how things operated down there, with the way she moved around quite comfortably. It was obvious that she was ready to be an heiress.

"Don't be shy, boy! Make yourself at home," Pitch insisted, smiling in a way that left Jamie feeling unsettled. The unearthly man picked up an hors d'oeuvre from the silver platter set at the center of the grand dining table. "The spinach puffs are Cupcake's favorite," he shared, lifting the appetizer to his lips. He took a bite, savoring the taste. "Mmm… you must try some, Jamie. They're simply delicious…"

Steadily, Jamie sat down on his chair. He looked back at Cupcake, who gave him a hard look that was difficult for him to read. That was typical behavior for her, always so stoic. He watched her carefully, hoping to figure out the silent message she was obviously sending him.

"Cupcake, would you be so kind to serve us some wine?" Pitch asked, and without a word, the girl stood to pour the blood red liquid into the man's goblet. "Thank you, my dear…"

As Cupcake rounded the table once last time, ending up by Jamie's side, the boy glanced down at his empty plate. He supposed it couldn't hurt to try eating something. Extending his reach, he took a spinach puff.

Pitch raised his goblet up, cheering, "To the _new_ prince and princess of Nightmares…"

As Jamie watched Pitch sip his wine, he readied a bite of the spinach puff. Cupcake snatched him by the wrist, preventing the boy from eating the savory pastry. He looked at her, confused, but the message the older girl sent in her glare was clear: he was not to disobey her.

From across the table, Jamie heard a painful gurgling noise. Snapping his head to the side, he saw Pitch with his large, grey hand wrapped around his throat, and black stream of sand ran from his lips. Jamie looked up at Cupcake, wide-eyed with fear. The spinach puff fell from his grasp.

Mercilessly, Cupcake sneered at their captor, "I never liked your spinach puffs!"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Spinach Puffs<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "I never liked your spinach puffs!" Writing began and completed on 25 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "A Cruel Irony"!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 26 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 24 October 2014.<p> 


	25. Win

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Testimonial for <em>Spinach Puffs<em>:

"Nice move, Cupcake! One question: Did she do that to get the throne, or did she do that to escape Pitch's clutches? I think she did that in order to run away..." - _FlightFeathers_

Thank you so much for your review! Please read the author's note at the end for the full response.

* * *

><p><span>Win<span>

Summary: With the Burgess children as his Nightmare princes and princesses, Pitch knew he won the war against the Guardians. Story Twenty-Five of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: Jack Frost, Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jack dropped his staff from his trembling hands, falling to his knees in defeat. Panting heavily, he glared at his enemy. He was too exhausted to continue to fight back, but he resented Pitch for being superior in their battle. The Guardian blamed himself for losing, for letting his rival take the very most precious thing he had away from him.<p>

Pitch let out a long, loud cackle. Then, understatedly, he said, "I win."

The Nightmare prince stood by his side, golden eyes shining bright from behind the black hood he wore over his head. His princess stood to his other side, her stare less tolerant than the boy's. Pitch narrowed his gaze on her, aware of her tendency to contravene. She knew perfectly well what would happen if she tried to defy him.

"No…" she said simply, glancing at Jamie as half of their Nightmare army appeared beside him. Pitch took full notice of the dark horses, backing away as they advanced on him. They gathered around the two children. Cupcake finished, _"We_ win."

Pitch cowered as the Nightmares charged forward, knowing what suffering fate awaited him.

* * *

><p>End of <em>Win<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA… I win". Writing began and completed on 26 August 2014.

Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "Spinach Puffs"! This is one of the short stories I am considering continuing in the future. When I first posted this collection on Tumblr, I was asked by a reader, "Why did Cupcake ultimately decide to kill Pitch? Would she take his place as Nightmare Queen? Would it kill her inner child to have assassinated him?" All of these questions, including yours, will be answered in the idea I have for the follow-up story.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 27 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 25 October 2014.<p> 


	26. My Voice

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>My Voice<span>

Summary: Cupcake accepted Pitch's offer to take away her nightmares forever… but it came with a price. Story Twenty-Six of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Sanderson Mansnoozie

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake was on the verge of hyperventilating, watching the black sand take form into a being that looked like her mirror image. It smiled at her darkly once it completed its transformation.<p>

"How does it feel, Cupcake?" the creature asked mockingly. "To no longer have any nightmares…"

Is that my voice? Cupcake thought as she clutched at her throat. Is that_ my_ voice? Her eyes passed over Pitch. He took my voice! He _took_ my voice!

The Nightmare King walked past the wicked-looking version of herself. He encircled her a few times as she tried to scream, but no noise resonated. She felt his hand slip onto her shoulder, and he whispered into her ear, "It looks like you and Sandy has more in common than sweet dreams…"

* * *

><p>End of<em> My Voice<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Is that my voice? Is that_ my_ voice?" Writing began on 1 August 2014, and completed on 2 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ and _mimiSwc_ (Guest) for reviewing "Win"!

_mimiSwc_, thank you so much for your support, not only on this collection, but on "Just Another Monday" as well. I absolutely _love_ reading your review for that story! I apologize for taking _forever_ to complete the following chapters, but it is a story I definitely want to eventually finish. I will be going on hiatus from writing after the completion of this collection, but hoping to relaunch many projects by next year.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART 28 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 26 October 2014.<p> 


	27. As Fragile as a Flower

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Title<span>: As Fragile as a Flower

Summary: Cupcake refused to let her illness control her emotions, but now that she is recovering, she finally gave into her fears. Story Twenty-Seven of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains mentions of hospitalization due to an unspecified, life-threatening illness. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p><span>As Fragile as a Flower<span>

Of all the terms that could be associated with Cupcake, "fragile" was not one of them. It wasn't until she got deathly sick last school year did others started seeing her that way. She was hospitalized most of the time for an illness that the doctors could not identify, only that it was something serious.

Cupcake rarely saw her friends anymore. Jamie would visit her everyday after school, but eventually his academics became too demanding. He always denied his stress, insisting he would rather spend his free hours with her. Whether he admit it to himself or not, she knew that these meetings were taking a toll on him. So she begged the nurses to make up excuses (she was sleeping, at an appointment, in an operation, _anything…_) to send him away if he tried to come by. She then only saw him every other Friday, and occasionally an entire Saturday.

Her parents weren't the same since they received her diagnosis. They mourned for their little princess' health, crying themselves to sleep every night they went without a cure. Once their daughter was admitted to the hospital, either parent would stay the night in her room for company, but as the year went on, Cupcake would see them less and less. In the end, Jamie made more attempts to see her than they did.

Then came the day when the hospital deemed her several months in recovery to be effective enough for her to be discharged. To say it was a surprise for her parents to finally show up to take her home was an understatement. Her father wouldn't look at her anymore, not even when he got situated back into her own bedroom. He placed her luggage on the floor near her bedside, and with a delicate offer to call him if she needed anything, he left her. At least he was trying harder than her mother, who went to relieve herself of her depression by sedating herself in the master bedroom.

The sun set some time ago, and Cupcake stood in the dark room alone. Her bedroom, once a sanctuary for her, now felt foreign. As the room slowly grew darker, a sudden flood of dread washed over her. She never felt so scared in her life before, and she couldn't explain why. Not once in the past year did she cry or felt any intense emotion. She remained stoic through her whole treatment, and now that she was slowly getting better… there wasn't a good reason for her to be feeling like this.

New shadows casted in the room while Cupcake remained in the dark, unsure of what to do with herself. A presence entered the room, and she initially ignored it, until a voice started calling her.

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower…" he whispered, studying her with his golden eyes. She spun around, glaring at the tall figure.

"I am _not_ fragile!" Cupcake declared, fists tightening at her sides.

Pitch smiled, amused. He moved forward, passing her as he surveyed the previously inhabited space. "You have a lot of heart, a lot of fire," he observed. "Your strong will is quite admirable…"

Cupcake stayed quiet for a while. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, curious.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "I missed my favorite believer. You wouldn't permit any visitation rights from me during your stay at the hospital."

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You never feared your illness, which I must say, is rather impressive," the boogeyman explained. "In my entire profession, I have never met another human being who was able to sustain that endurance." Cupcake scoffed. "But what I find truly remarkable is that now that your health is finally improving, you ultimately gave into your fear."

"Like you would know…" she muttered.

"Oh, but I do…" he hummed. "Who knows fear, after all?"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," she criticized.

"Well, how's this for starters?" Pitch taunted. "The truth that you're too afraid to see in yourself…"

"What truth?" she questioned.

"You are the only being I have ever known in my existence to fear the act of getting better," the Nightmare King clarified. "You think it's a trick your illness plays on you, that you'll get sick again and be forced to rot away in that hospital. You're stuck in the in-between of regaining your strength and awaiting a full recovery. You're at the mercy of being completely vulnerable…" He stalked up to her, grasping and gently lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"And that what makes you so fragile, my little flower…"

Her tearful, honey brown eyes met his golden ones. "I'm not…" she weeped, and then corrected herself, "I _am_ fragile…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>As Fragile as a Flower<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Look at you, as fragile as a flower". Writing began at the beginning of August 2014, with the majority written and completed on 27 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 29 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 27 October 2014.<p> 


	28. When I've Done Absolutely Nothing Wrong

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>When I've Done Absolutely Nothing Wrong<span>

Summary: Whenever her Guardian comes to visit, all that Cupcake does with him is fight. Story Twenty-Eight of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a month, Cupcake's Guardian came to visit her. As expected, the moment he stepped from the shadows, they started fighting. She couldn't understand how they started fighting, or even figure out why. They fought so much, the girl started to believe that this was normal interaction between each other. He showed up routinely to argue with her, leaving immediately afterwards.<p>

It really was a waste of time and energy.

"It's time for me to go…" Pitch announced, pulling himself away from her window.

Cupcake bit her tongue. It wasn't in her best interest to stir up more trouble with him, but she was so tired of this habit of his. She had to hold herself back from shouting at him about his behavior. Her jaw tightened until her teeth began to ache. She dared to look anywhere in the room that wasn't near him, but one unfortunate glance his way did not go unnoticed.

"Don't give me that look," he demanded sharply.

"What look?" she mumbled, slumping her shoulders.

A show of sympathy flickered on his face, and he stridden to her for an embrace. As he hushed her in a comforting manner, Cupcake's stiff muscles began to slack a little. But she knew better to let all her defenses down. He was going to leave soon anyway, no matter how much they would fight.

"You know I hate to leave you after a fight," he told her. "Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong…"

He's done plenty wrong, just none that he wants to admit, she thought bitterly to herself. Not even to himself…

Pitch released her slowly, patting her gently on the shoulder before he moved through the room. Cupcake watched him silently as he drew himself near a shadowed corner.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

He turned over his shoulder before giving her an answer. "Conceivably…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>When I've Done Absolutely Nothing Wrong<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "You know I hate to leave you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong". Writing began and completed on 28 August 2014.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 30 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 28 October 2014.<p> 


	29. You're Here, Too

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>You're Here, Too<span>

Summary: Cupcake is not sure what to make of her half-sister when they meet for the first time, but she's certainly a force of nature. Story Twenty-Nine of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

Characters: [Cupcake, Emily Jane Pitchiner], Pitch Black

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains spoilers for _The Sandman and the War of Dreams_, and mentions of suicide and homicide. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"So…" Cupcake started, biting her lower lip nervously. "We're sisters, huh?"<p>

"It seems to appear that way," the woman acknowledged, combing through her flowing raven tresses. "Half-sisters, if you want to be technical. Though things can't be black-and-white in this situation…" She explained as she studied her reflection in the mirror bordered with golden embellishments. "_I_ was born to General Kozmotis Pitchiner; you were born to the man of his afterlife."

"Then…" Cupcake thought aloud, "how did you become Mother Nature?"

Emily Jane never took her eyes off of her reflection as she explained, "I was out sailing when Dream Pirates attacked our villa, and my mother committed suicide to stage our death. I found refuge with Typhan the Constellation, maker of storms. He became like a father to me… but I was blinded with anger and bitterness that my own father never came back to me, and one day my rage caused me to harm those who came my way…"

"Pitch… um, _Dad_ gave this to me," Cupcake stated, holding out a silver locket. "Did you want it back?" Emily Jane snatched it away without a glimpse at the other girl. Uncomfortably, the younger sister sustained the conversation. "How old were you in this picture?"

"I was six years old…" Emily Jane replied. "I aged ten years when Typhan casted me away for destroying that galleon in a comet storm."

Cupcake studied her carefully, curious to know if Emily Jane felt any hint of remorse. She decided to change the conversation's direction. "What was your mother like?" the girl asked.

"Oh, she was lovely…" Emily Jane mused fondly. Her glance went through Cupcake. "I'm sure your mother was too, for a mortal. It's not every night that the Nightmare King would bed such an average woman."

Cupcake frowned at that remark. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Her sister must have thought that she was beneath her. A Fearling Princess must have meant nothing in comparison to the force of Mother Nature. The girl felt a bit of resentment towards Emily Jane, towards Pitch, towards her mother… anyone who she could blame for her existence.

"Cupcake, come here…" Emily Jane commanded. Without haste, the young girl stepped forward. "Look in that mirror," the woman ordered. Cupcake met her own honey brown eyes in the reflected surface, and the lady the world knew as Mother Nature tenderly placed her hands on her shoulders, positioning her in front of the mirror. "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

Cupcake's eyes widened slightly. Maybe she was wrong about Emily Jane. Maybe she actually cared for her like a big sister should be.

"Oh, look, you're here, too!"

Maybe not...

* * *

><p>End of <em>You're Here, Too<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh, look, you're here, too!" Writing began and completed on 28 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "My Voice" and "When I've Done Absolutely Nothing Wrong", and to _snowangel420_ for adding the collection to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 31 August 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 29 October 2014.<p> 


	30. Your Birthday

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Your Birthday<span>

Summary: Cupcake was used to her parents forgetting her birthday, but she felt differently when Pitch forgot. Story Thirty of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"No, no. I distinctly remember your birthday was <em>last<em> year," Pitch insisted.

"That's one way of saying that you forgot," Cupcake grumbled.

She was used to not celebrating her birthday. Nobody remembered it, anyway. Her parents struggled financially for as long as she's been alive, so she was never had any big parties growing up. Not that she minded; her parents always made it a point to do something special on the evening of every birthday. But as the debt started piling up, the years went on, and Cupcake got older, her birthdays became as forgotten as she was.

And with each passing year, that tall, black man that used to follow her around as a child drew nearer until he became her close companion. He filled the void that her parents left. Now even he, her godfather who spent every celebration that wasn't accompanied by her caretakers, failed to remember her fourteenth birthday.

Cupcake picked up the framed photograph of herself as an infant. The words "It's a girl! Nov. 7th 2000" was inscribed along the top and bottom of the wooden border. She wondered if it would have made a difference if she moved it somewhere where others could see. Would they notice? Would they care?

The photo frame was placed down next to another, one with all her friends. Cupcake couldn't blame them about forgetting, because he never told them her birthdate in the first place. Surprisingly all of the five years they've been friends, it never came up in conversation. Somehow she was glad it hadn't. Her parents, on the other hand, didn't have that excuse… and neither did Pitch.

A unicorn made out of black sand swirled by her side. Cupcake turned her head to see Pitch transfiguring his nightmare sand. "What's this?" she wondered.

"It's your birthday present…" he answered simply. "Is it to your liking?"

"It's lame…" she admitted, trying to hide the genuine smile that crept on her face. "But I love it."

* * *

><p>End of <em>Your Birthday<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "No, no. I distinctly remember your birthday was _last_ year". Writing began on 28 August 2014, and completed on 31 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "You're Here, Too"!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 1 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 30 October 2014.<p> 


	31. Mother Knows Best

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Mother Knows Best<span>

Summary: Cupcake's mother warned her about talking to strangers. Story Thirty-One of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story mentions of a character represented as homosexual, crime including breaking and entering, and battery, and contains mild language. The interaction between an underage female and an adult male is ambiguous, and is left to the reader's interpretation if their exchange implicates any form of assault. Please take this into consideration and reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>"Jamie, you need to cool down," Cupcake declared into the receiver. "Yeah, I <em>know<em> that it's storming outside… I'm _aware_ that I'm home alone…" She glanced out the front window to check if her parents made it through the storm, but the carport was still empty. It wasn't worth mentioning to Jamie; the inactivity outside her house wouldn't calm his anxieties at all. Dropping the curtain, Cupcake moved further into the living room while the boy on the line continued to spew out his worries.

"Well, it's a storm, Jamie, of course there could be a blackout. Just get a bunch of flashlights and candles ready… _Yes_, 'Mom', I've got an emergency pack right here if I need it…" She told him that only _after_ she checked the closet. After letting him ramble on, the older girl became a bit suspicious. "Y'know, with all this quizzing, I'm wondering if _you're_ prepared if disaster falls… You _better_ be, with Sophie under your watch…"

Then he finally admitted what was _really_ troubling him. Recent news of a suspicious person entering and breaking into houses around the area at night, with several accounts of battery. The victims were typically children who were home alone, and most of them were female.

"Oh, Jamie, is _this_ what this is all about?" Cupcake sighed, exasperated. "You know those reports turned out to be false… You should be checking on Pippa too, if you're so worried…" she persisted. "Oh, no, she didn't tell me that she was sleeping over… Well, Mrs. Bertrand shouldn't have a problem with her sharing a room with Monty. She _does_ know that her son is gay, right?"

Their conversation halted as the room became instantly dark. "Yeah… it's out over here, too…" A beeping tone blared in her ear. "Ah, shit, Jamie. My phone's about to die. I think my mom left the battery-operated charger, so I'll call you back once I get it charged- Jamie?" Pulling her cell phone away, she saw the screen blank. Well, that was more sudden than I thought… she commented to herself.

Cupcake went around the house, lighting candles that were most convenient for her use. As the last candle was lit, a knock on the front door interrupted the silence. The girl sighed. Dad forgot his keys again…

She hurried to the door, opening it without hesitation. Her eyes met the figure before her, and she froze. It wasn't her father, or anyone she knew. Instead it was a tall, lean man, well-dressed in a suit and tie, gloves, and a bowler hat. His overcoat was dampened by the pouring rain. Hooked over his arm was a long, black umbrella.

"Hello," he greeted in an English accent, tipping his hat. When Cupcake didn't return the greeting, he continued, "I'm afraid I'm having a bit of trouble with my automobile…" Using his umbrella, he gestured to the broken-down car by the curb. "And my mobile is out-of-service. Would you know if your landline is functioning?"

She shrugged. "Haven't checked."

In silence, he smiled at her uncomfortably as she stared at him intently. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner," the man introduced.

"Pitchiner?" the girl repeated, over accentuating each syllable.

"But, please, call me Pitch," he offered, sticking his hand out as a friendly gesture. Cupcake barely extended her arm out, unsure if she should accept his handshake. Before she could change her mind, Pitch delicately held her hand and raised it to his face. She blushed as she felt his lips brush against her skin.

"You're kind of old-fashioned," the girl observed, trying to not show how flustered she was on the inside.

"It was my upbringing," Pitch explained. "Mother knows best…" Again, Cupcake said nothing in response. "May I come in?" he requested.

"What are you, a vampire?" Cupcake jabbed.

"What led you to believe that, my dear?" the man asked calmly while he fixed a cuff link.

"Please…" she insisted, rolling her eyes. "Your appearance _screams_ vampire, and now you're asking permission into my house."

"Are you very good at mythology?" Pitch inquired.

"M'not bad, if I say so myself," she vouched.

"What interests you the most?" he asked curiously.

"European, Medieval… Arthurian legends, specifically," she answered casually. "And Demonology."

"What intrigues you about demonology?" he questioned.

"People like to think that things can't be explained are by the supernatural," Cupcake stated. "It's a romanticized account of man's evildoing."

"So you don't _really_ believe in evil spirits?" Pitch wondered.

She scrunched up her nose. "Not really…"

"I'm sorry to impose," he said, changing the subject. "But would you mind if I used your phone?"

"Wait here," she instructed, turning her heel to receive the cordless phone on the coffee table. Snatching it up, she returned, thrusting it into his hand. He held it to his ear, then, slowly, returned it to her. "It's down, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so…" he acknowledged.

"Well, sorry I couldn't be much help," she expressed, ready to shut the door on him, but his voice stopped her.

"Perhaps your guardian could be of assistance," he suggested.

"Can't. My dad is-" She stopped herself. "Sleeping…"

Pitch eyed her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Look," Cupcake said humorously. "If you want to come in and check, but I swear he's upstairs-" Pitch stepped through the entryway forcefully, throwing the girl off her guard. His friendly façade vanished.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to lie?" he interrogated, advancing uncomfortably close to her.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers…" Cupcake quivered. She didn't know why she felt so afraid, or why she was making it so easily seen. No one was able to penetrate her defenses; that's how she earned her tough reputation. This man was different. He could see right through her.

"Don't forget it," Pitch forewarned. His voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in closer. "You'll regret it."

Cupcake slipped, falling backwards. Her shock masked the sharp pain in the elbows she used to break her fall. The holes torn into her cardigan went unnoticed, but ruined clothes were the least of her problems at the moment. He kneeled down, extending his arms out on either side of her, until he was hovering over her.

"Mother knows best…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Mother Knows Best<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother knows best". Writing began and on 31 August 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "Your Birthday"! Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 2 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 31 October 2014.<p> 


	32. A Clever Grown Up Miss

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>A Clever Grown Up Miss<span>

Summary: Cupcake has lived life as an adult for several years now, so certainly she shouldn't believe in the Boogeyman anymore… Story Thirty-Two of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: T

Rating: Drama/Romance

Characters: [Cupcake, Pitch Black], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains language, and romantic interaction between members of the opposite sex. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Cupcake threw the last empty box to one corner of the living room. She now could claim that she officially moved into her new place. Exhausted, she collapsed on the couch. The sun had set some time ago, and she only had one lamp set up in the room for the time being. Her house might not be perfect, but it was hers… just maybe a bit too big for one person.<p>

She was told that this house had a history of fleeing families, spooked by the dark energy surrounding the residence. It all sounded like the plot for a B-rated horror flick. Not being one to believe in the supernatural, Cupcake signed the lease to the house. This place was the most convenient for her needs, and she was not going to be chased away by some improbable ghost stories.

"Wake up," a chilly voice whispered in her ear.

The woman shot up from her seat, glaring at the figure looming over her. "What do you want, Pitch?" she muttered.

"I came to see you," the man elucidated. "It's been a long time since you've talked to me…"

"Yeah, well, I'm too old to be afraid of the dark. Don't you think? Thought I wasn't supposed to be believing in the boogeyman anymore…" Cupcake determined.

"Oh, I must disagree. Some adults have fear of the dark as well…" Pitch explained. "Besides, I thought you could use someone to watch over you…"

"I can handle things on my own, thank you very much," she declared.

"So mature now," he sneered. "Such a clever, grown up miss."

Cupcake turned her back to him, busying herself with another organization project to distract herself. He only stuck around if she kept paying attention to him. Even after all this time, she was still so sick of his shit. Pitch would never change, and she had to move on with her life.

Pitch staked close to her from behind without her noticing. Then he muttered before brushing, her long hair away from her nape. "Well, I suppose you're old enough to do _this_ now, aren't you?"

Cupcake tensed as she felt his lips trail down her neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"Something I never _dreamed_ of doing until you came of age…" he huffed as his arms encircled her torso, running his hands down until it rested on either side of her hips.

"P-pitch?" she chocked out, feeling one hand slip underneath her sweater. His fingertips grazed along the smooth surface of her skin.

"You were such a feisty child…" he hummed, his voice vibrating against her skin as he placed more kisses on her. "I remember the day you turned eighteen…"

The woman turned herself around to face him, breaking away from his kiss. She watched him closely as he continued, "And the day you've gotten your license…"

Pitch mimicked her movements as she took a step closer to him. Pitch leaned down to plant a light, yet tender kiss upon her forehead. Hesitantly, Cupcake wrapped her arms around him. "The day you moved out of your parents' apartment and into your own…"

Pitch pushed her to the couch until she was lying on her back on the couch, and he climbed on top of her. The kisses on her neck became more fervent. "The first day of college and the last…" Cupcake let out a muffled moan, unsure if she should push him to the floor or to let it go on. "When you got hired on-the-spot at your dream job…"

His hand wandered up her shirt again, causing the woman's skin to prickle at the sensation. "I was even there when you signed the lease to this house…"

Something dawned on Cupcake. "You were responsible for all those hauntings, weren't you?"

Pitch hummed in satisfaction, "Such a clever, clever miss…"

"Why?" she questioned. "Just so _I_ would move in? Your logic is so stupid…"

Pitch ignored her, continuing his speech, "But my favorite memory is your high school graduation. So fresh-faced with the whole, wide world ahead of you…"

"Bullshit," she dismissed, nearly spitting out the obscenity into his face. She was ready to push him off the couch. "You weren't there. I haven't seen you since I was thirteen."

"Of course I was, my dear," he assured, huffing in between words. "Do you think I would miss such an important occasion? I still remember that Bennett boy crying to you about how much he was going to miss you so."

There was a hitch in Cupcake's breath. That _had_ happened. She and Jamie snuck into the garden after the ceremony to privately exchange their goodbyes. His eyes got all misty as he hugged her tightly. He was afraid of having to be split apart, which he had every right to be. Excuse all of the e-mails, text messages, phone calls, and video chats they exchange daily, then it had been ten years since Cupcake had seen Jamie in person. She missed feeling his affections.

Cupcake went limp, feeling an intense sadness wash over her. She had something special with her best friend, and now he was marrying somebody else. If she was willing to try, if her pride hadn't gotten in her way, then there could have been a chance that he would be sharing this big house with her, touching her in Pitch's place.

"Still believe in the boogeyman?" he murmured in between kisses.

* * *

><p>End of <em>A Clever Grown Up Miss<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Based on the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starter, "So mature now. Such a clever, grown up miss". Writing began on 1 September 2014, and completed on 2 September 2014. Thank you to _FlightFeathers_ for reviewing "Mother Knows Best"! Today is All Saints' Day!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 3 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 1 November 2014.<p> 


	33. Shed Some Light

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>Shed Some Light<span>

Summary: Pitch explains to Cupcake how his plan to consume the world with fear led him to their very first meeting. Story Thirty-Three of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Characters: [Pitch Black, Cupcake], Jamie Bennett

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p><em>I believe in you… I'm just not afraid of you!<em>

What a lie that turned out to be. The boy ran right through him barely five minutes later. Imagine his surprise when he learned that the Last Light's proclamation held true for the child that stood by him in battle, the precious girl he corrupted on the eve of Easter. He felt her honey brown eyes burn right through him, and after recovering from his defeat, he sought her out.

To consume the world with fear… Pitch liked to tell her his plans as if it were a lullaby or a fairy tale. She loved songs and stories, so every night he began each scenario the same way, "Allow me to shed some light on the subject…" Cupcake snorted. "Is there something that amuses you, my child?"

"That's really ironic coming from you, O Lord of Darkness…"

Pitch hummed in contentment. "You humor me so… It makes me feel blessed to have such a witty companion," he mused.

"You do remember that I fought on the Guardian's side, don't you?" she reminded.

"Of course I do, Cupcake," Pitch acknowledged. "But if it weren't for that very night that I first saw you, I wouldn't have ever thought that the girl I came to visit on that eve of Easter-"

"You were in my _room_?" Cupcake blurted in sheer shock and disgust. "How dare you _spy_ on me!"

"Oh, darling, I don't _need_ to spy on children to know and spread their fear," Pitch explained. "You were simply the luck of a draw…"

"So…" she started, feeing a pang of hurt. "There was really nothing special about me after all…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>Shed Some Light<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Inspired by the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starters Tumblr post. The original post had thirty-two prompts, and deciding to round the collection off with thirty-five, it gave me the opportunity to explore three quotes from Disney villains that were not used from the original meme source. Writing began and completed on 3 September 2014. Today is Día de los Muertos, Day of the Dead!

_The Capability of Wickedness_ is wrapping up its completion on FanFiction! The first story in the collection was posted on October 1st, and the last is scheduled to be posted on November 4th. As this 35-story collection is coming to a close, I'd like to take a moment to gather some feedback from you. If you feel inclined to answer any or all of the questions below, any words would be helpful and greatly appreciated!

(1) Which of these stories did you like the most? (2) Which of these stories did you like the least? (3) Which of these stories did you feel could be expanded? (4) Were there a couple of (or more) stories you felt could be merged together as one story? (5) If you could change one of the stories, which one would it be and how would you change it? (6) Other thoughts?

Thank you for your time and thoughts! I admit it was challenging to turn some of the villains' comical lines into a story with a dark undertone, especially when there are a lot more appealing sayings by Disney villains that work so well with these characters. Nonetheless, I had a lot of fun writing, and I love all of the reactions you have given me. So thank you so much for the rewarding experience!

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 4 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 2 November 2014.<p> 


	34. A Good Look Around

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>A Good Look Around<span>

Summary: While protecting Jamie in battle with Pitch, Jack wonders how the Nightmare King was able to rise back to power. All it took to change their future was a betrayal. Story Thirty-Four of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Horror

Rating: K

Characters: [Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett], [Pitch Black, Cupcake]

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Jack shot a blast of frost in Pitch's direction, a burst of energy that was easily deflected by his enemy's raging Nightmare sand. The force knocked the Guardian roughly onto his back, leaving the boy he was shielding in a vulnerable position. He winced, feeling the impact of the street gravel grinding through his clothing.<p>

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, running towards the spirit to help him up.

Jack managed to get back on his feet, pushing his first believer behind him. He breathed heavily, trying to calculate a counterattack. How did Pitch end up so strong? He thought the Nightmare King was left powerless, but somehow he came back stronger than ever. Stealing a glimpse at Jamie over his shoulder, the Guardian realized that the events on that faithful morning after Easter were repeating… How did Pitch managed to do it?

Taking a deep breath, Jack mustered all the energy he could find in himself. He exhaled slowly, relaxing his shoulders and gripping onto his staff more tightly. His mind was cleared, only focusing on one thought that channeled all of his powers on his target. A lightening storm of ice crackled towards Pitch's sea of Nightmare sand, freezing it all around him.

The Guardian panted heavily, wishfully thinking that this battle was over. But Pitch was still standing tall, unafraid that his defenses were torn down. No, it couldn't have been. There was no darkness protecting the Nightmare King now. They won! "It's over, Pitch…"

Pitch glanced beyond them, and smiled triumphantly. "Take a good look around, boys, because your future is about to change…"

Jamie and Jack whipped their heads around to see the lone figure walking up the deserted road. The skirt of her flowing, black ball gown swept along the ground as she strutted towards them. In an instant, both males knew how Pitch was able to succeed. Cupcake, their dear friend, stood confidently in her changed state before them…

In that very moment, their future had already changed.

* * *

><p>End of <em>A Good Look Around<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Inspired by the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starters Tumblr post. Writing began and completed on 4 September 2014. As mentioned in Story Thirty-Three, _Shed Some Light_, the original post had thirty-two prompts. Deciding to round the collection off with thirty-five, it gave me the opportunity to explore three quotes from Disney villains that were not used from the original meme source.

While selecting these additional quotes, I compiled 20 Disney villain quotes to choose from, ending up with 35 extra quotes that seem too good to pass up. So the really question is, should I continue writing more shorts? _However_, the shorts will now feature Pippa and Monty alongside Jamie and Cupcake… because I miss them, and want to include them more in my work, and also to practice writing their characterization. Plus, Jamiecake needs a break from all the torture. My poor babies…

I'm leaving it in your hands to decide the existence of the next set of 35 short stories, "More Capabilities of Wickedness". Please feel free to message or review with your thoughts. Would you like to see more Disney Villain quotes turned into a wicked short?

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 5 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction, published on 3 November 2014.<p> 


	35. A Twist in Our Story

For disclaimer on _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_, and information on Cover Art, please refer to Story One of _The Capability of Wickedness_.

* * *

><p><span>A Twist in Our Story<span>

Summary: This was their final battle, one that determined between a Golden Age and a Dark Age, and their odds were as good as their rival. It was a fight that needed to be won by a Moon Child. Story Thirty-Five of _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

Genre: Fantasy/Action

Rating: T

Characters: Cupcake, Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett, Jack Frost

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains war violence and dark imagery. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>This was their fiercest battle yet, one that even the Man in the Moon declared that it could mark a new era. They only hoped that the era in question would be a second Golden Age, not another Dark Age. That could only be determined by the victor, and their odds were as good as their rival. Pitch's army had turned this into a bloodbath.<p>

It was a fight that could only be won with the aid of the Burgess children, called to duty by the moon himself. The Guardians were opposed to bringing children into war, but MiM had plans for them. Plans that were still unclear, but they understood that was important that the Small Ones were on their side. They could even be accepted as their leader's Moon Children, succeeding into Guardians themselves.

Their allies were failing. Cupcake fell face first, breaking the fall with her forearms. She scanned the scene from her fallen position, watching her friends take the blows from Fearlings and Dream Pirates. The Guardians were restrained by the nastiest Nightmare Men that the girl had ever seen. She didn't know what made them superior to the Guardian's powers, but it was obvious that they couldn't help themselves. It was in her and her companions' hands now.

Cupcake saw Jamie in the distance, running towards the trap that contained the Guardian of Fun. The boy took the winter spirit's staff, using it to smash through the black sand sealant. Another strike, and the bindings around Jack would be broken through, but neither saw the figure ready to attack them from behind. She shouted a warning at Jamie, but it didn't reach him in time before a hand snatched him by the neck.

On either side of Cupcake, she could see her friends being overpowered by their opponents. They were screaming out for help, but Cupcake couldn't let emotions overrule her plan. Save them to face defeat, or save her target to save them all. The girl scrambled to her feet, snatching a sword from a slain Dream Pirate. She ran as fast as she could to her destination, ramming her fist into a Fearling that came towards her. It broke down into a million grains of black sand, flying all around her.

More of Pitch's army charged at her, but she tore right through them with every thrust of her sword. Cupcake raced up the grand stairs of the ruins of a grand building, where Jamie and Jack awaited on the high platform. She was almost there, raising her sword to her rival, but something seized her by the ankle, dragging her back down the stairs. With the swing of her sword, she beheaded the savage creature. Ignoring the pain in her ribs where she impacted against the stairs, she ran back up, where _he_ waited for her.

"Oh my, this is a twist in our story! It's the brave little princess coming to the rescue…" Pitch taunted, still gripping Jamie by the throat. Jack watched helplessly as he struggled with his chains of dark matter. She halted, locking her vicious, disgusted stare on him. Her teeth gritted together and bared for her challenger to see. He casually turned to the two boys in his imprisonment. "I guess this makes you the damsel in distress, huh, handsome?"

The King of Nightmares had made a fatal move, and Cupcake caught the opportunity. He left his blind spot vulnerable. With all her might, she hurled her weapon at his side. Once the blade pierced through him, his grip around the boy fell limp. Jamie dropped to the ground, his back falling against Jack's legs. They watched in horror as Pitch crumbled before their eyes, dissolving into nothing more than Nightmare dust.

Jamie found his footing, and helped Jack break free from the remnants of his ties. Cupcake climbed the remaining steps to the two males, her erect stance revealed her confidence. Jamie turned to the girl, his pride in her shone in his eyes. She reached the surface, leveling herself with him. The tips of their fingers gently touched in a weak resemblance to holding each other's hands.

Through the sweat and tears, she told Jamie breathlessly, "We won…"

* * *

><p>End of <em>A Twist in Our Story<em>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Inspired by the Disney Villain-Based Sentence Starters Tumblr post. Writing began and completed on 5 September 2014. This is the last story in _The Capability of Wickedness_ collection.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on Tumblr and deviantART on 6 September 2014. Reformatted for FanFiction on 4 November 2014.<p> 


End file.
